Isabella Black
by RatedM4Mature
Summary: Wondered what would happen if Edward hadn’t returned in New Moon when he did? We all know Bella falls in love with Jacob, but what would it be like if Jacob and Bella actually got together? What will happen should Edward come back a little too late? Rated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight, unfortunately.

**Isabella Black Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

I looked up at the clock to see that it was already after four in the afternoon. The boys would be here soon. I was expecting Charlie and Billy back from their fishing trip and Jacob was going to tag along. I was busy chopping vegetables for the stir fry when I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull up. I said hello to Charlie and Billy as they past the kitchen and went to the living room where they would no doubt turn on some game to watch.

Not even five minutes after I started back on dinner the familiar voice of my best friend filled the kitchen and I couldn't help but smile. "Hey Bells! Thanks for inviting me to dinner." Jacob was grinning from ear to ear as he came in and captured me in one of his famous breath taking bear hugs. I mean breath taking in the literal since by the way.

"Can't br-breathe," I huffed as he started to laugh and set me back down on the ground. He was still grinning my favorite lopsided grin. I couldn't help but to smile back. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for Jake. He's been here helping me through the toughest time of my life. My personal sun in my time of darkness. Then for some reason I saw him frown.

"What's wrong Bells?" I hadn't even noticed it but somewhere in my train of thought I started to frown myself and Jacob had caught it. "Bella, is everything ok? Earth to Bella." He started to wave his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of it.

"Everything's fine Jake. Would you mind helping me get dinner finished. I bet Charlie and Billy are starving after their fishing trip." Jacob started to chop the other vegetables throwing them in the pan with the meat and vegetables I had already chopped.

"Smells delicious Bella, I love to watch you cook." Suddenly a light blush broke out over Jacob's cheeks. I just laughed and playfully nudged him with my elbow as we went back to finishing up dinner. Another ten minutes and I was putting plates on the table.

"Dad! Billy! Dinner's ready!" I heard the T.V. go off and the squeaky sound of Billy's wheel chair. He really did need a new one of those. Maybe I would get him one for Christmas. Maybe one of those motor powered wheelchairs. I smiled at the thought knowing he would probably really like that. I hadn't even noticed that everyone was sitting at the table waiting for me to sit and I had gone off to la la land again. So I sat down and started to pick at the food on my plate.

The conversation took off between the three guys. I stayed out of it chewing ever so slowly of the food in front of me. I noticed that Jacob had cleared his plate and was reaching for seconds in under ten minutes. Charlie and Billy tried their best to keep up with him, but after Jacob went for thirds they were stuffed. "Thanks Bella dinner was fantastic! I just don't know where Jake puts it all, it's like he has a second stomach or something." We all busted out laughing and then it got kind of quiet again while Jacob finished his third helping of food.

He wiped his mouth with the napkin next to him and then looked at me before clearing his throat to speak, "Umm hey Bells there is another beach party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? The whole gang will be there including Emily, I know how close the two of you have gotten. So what do you say?"

I looked over at Charlie with pleading eyes even though I knew he would let me go. He was just happy that I was happier now. I could still be…

I let that thought die right there as Charlie spoke, "Sure Bells. You deserve to go, maybe you could get up with Emily and see if you could stay the night and then I will stay with Billy so I can already be there for fishing the next morning, how does that sound?"

"Sure Dad that sounds great I'll have to go call Emily now. Hey Jake thanks for asking me to go, I'm going upstairs now but you and Billy can stay as long as you want and watch T.V."

"That's alright Bells, I've got to get him home and to bed anyways, but it was nice to come over for dinner. I'll come pick you up around four tomorrow if that's ok?"

"OK, I'll be ready!" I gave Jake a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug and went up stairs. I decided a warm shower couldn't hurt and grabbed some clothes from my room before heading for the bathroom. When I was done and dressed in a t-shirt and shorts I started to head to my room, but before I could open the door I tripped over my own feet and banged my knee right into the cabinet.

"You OK up there Bella?" Charlie yelled from his spot on the couch.

"Yes Dad, I'm fine just being my normal self." I heard Charlie chuckle and get up from the couch to head up stairs for the night as I rushed to my room. I jumped on the bed and grabbed the phone dialing Emily's number by heart, I was actually looking forward to the party.

The phone rang three times before someone picked it up. I was greeted by a mans voice, "Hello."

"O, sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything Sam. I was just hoping to get to talk to Emily for a minute, it's about the beach party tomorrow night."

"Sure no problem Bella, hold on a second."

"Bella?"

"Emily, it's so good to hear your voice. I'll be quick about this since you have company." Emily giggled and I could hear movements in the background. "Jacob asked me to the beach party tom-"

"He did!? That's great Bells, but you know you shouldn't lead him on like that. The two of you would be a perfect couple. O, why don't you just give him a chance, I know you have feelings for him. Don't try to deny-"

"Emily! Geeze you're about as bad as everyone else." I laughed into the phone. "No, I know I shouldn't do that to him and I'll figure it out soon I promise, but this isn't why I called. Charlie is thinking about staying with Billy tomorrow night so that they can get up the next morning and go on another fishing trip. He thought it might be a good idea if I asked to stay the night with you after the party that way I won't have to come home to an empty house, but-"

"Of course you can stay Bella! We'll have us a slumber party and kick all the boys out after the party. What time are you coming out here tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to do some chores around the house that I've been neglecting, but I think Jake is coming to get me at four and we'll be going straight there. I can't wait to see you again, have a good night."

"You too Bella, get Jake to drop you off here before he goes down to the beach and we'll go in together." Came Emily's giggly reply.

"Ok." With that I hung up the phone and looked over at my computer. There was probably an email or two waiting for me from my mom but it will have to wait until I get back I was exhausted. On that note I reached out and cut the light off and snuggled under my blanket with a smile as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic hope someone out there likes it!**

**Sorry the first chapter is so short but i had to start from somewhere, they will get longer.**

**Any ideas I would love to hear from you and I will update as often as I can.**

**ShanLiz**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**Isabella Black Chapter 2**

**Jacobs POV**

I was really nervous about this beach party tonight. The leaches have been gone for a while now and I think Bella is finally getting over it. I am planning to make my move tonight but I also have to tell her my biggest deepest darkest secret. I can only hope she doesn't freak out. I really need Bella right now and I couldn't live if she rejected me.

Even though I knew I would survive, I've been in love with Bella for a really long time now, probably since that first day when her and some of the kids she went to school with came down to the beach. I remembered how her hair looked and how she smelled that day, always of strawberries. The most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. I suddenly snapped out of my daydream as the clock struck three o clock. I had thirty minutes before I was suppose to leave and go and tell my best friend, the woman that I love, that I am a werewolf.

Ugh. How am I suppose to tell her I'm a werewolf. Worst of all how am I suppose to tell her I'm a werewolf and expect her to be ok with it. I knew she knew what the Cullen's are and she seemed pretty OK with it. I just hope she could still see me the same way after my speech tonight. "If you don't quit pacing you are going to ware a hole in the floor Jacob." I turned around to see my father watching me from the door.

"I know you and the pack don't agree, but I need to be straight up with her about this stuff. I can't just disappear and ignore her while I'm going through these changes. Especially if I want there to be something between us. I love her so much, Dad, I don't want to lose her again. I don't want her to be out of the loop. Besides she is getting closer to Emily and Sam is not going to be able to keep up. She is going to find out sooner or later and I think the outcome will be better if she hears it from me, her best friend."

"Time to go isn't it?" Was all he said before he turned his wheelchair to leave. I glanced at the clock…wow thirty minutes goes by fast when your nervous as hell. I looked back at that way my dad had exited, took a deep breath, and left the house. I was out in the garage in a matter of seconds. I looked at the two bikes…no ways was I going there. Charlie had found out about Bella's destructive stage and banned her from ever riding the bikes with me again. I can't say that I blamed him.

My eyes went back and forth between the two vehicles left in the garage. I had repaired an old Volkswagen earlier that year and I had bought a newer truck and rebuilt the engine and alternator from the ground up. I decided on the truck and hopped in while simultaneously starting the ignition. It purred to life, I was so proud of the accomplishment. Not to mention it brought me back to when I was working on the truck and Bella would come over and pretend to help me, even though she knew nothing about cars. I chuckled lightly to myself and pulled out onto the road. This might not be so bad after all.

I smiled to myself, just then as a vision of Bella sitting on my lap with her head on my shoulder shot through my consciousness. What I wouldn't give for her to willingly put her lips to mine. Suddenly the air got thick and I found it very hard to breath. I was almost to Bella's and all I could think about was how much I wanted her, how much I needed her. I wanted so badly to claim her as mine, but I was afraid I might move too fast and just end up scaring her away. The Cullen's have been gone for almost a year now and it still pisses me off at the way they treated Bella. They can only be glad that it was Sam that found Bella lying on the cold wet ground that night and not me. I wouldn't be able to see her like that, although seeing it from Sam's head is almost just as bad. That's the only bad side about being able to see what the pack is thinking in wolf form, nothing is private anymore.

I gripped my hands tighter on the steering wheel as I pulled into my love's drive way. I honked the horn knowing she had probably been ready for hours and looked up towards the heavens. I took a minute to pray a silent prayer to God to help me make this night work, to help Bella understand me. Then my breath got caught in my throat as I saw her walk out and turn to lock the front door. She was wearing a faded pair of jeans a snug white tank top with a flannel shirt thrown over it. Her hair was loose and flowing behind her as she bounced up to the truck. The second she slid into the seat next to me I smelled the familiar strawberry scent that was hers alone and I had to will myself to breath. I loved her so much.

**Bella's POV**

I smiled to Jacob as I slid into the truck and shut the door. "Hi, how are you doing?" I asked and saw Jacobs face break out into my favorite lopsided grin.

"I'm great, I'm really looking forward to tonight. Oh, that reminds me I have something really important to tell you, but I want to wait until tonight." Jacob suddenly looked nervous and shaky, and a line of sweat beaded his forehead.

I put my arm out and laid a hand on his arm, watching the hairs on his arm bristle. "What's wrong Jake?" I asked with curiosity and worry lining my voice. He looked up at me just then and the stress behind his puppy dog eyes made my heart tighten with more worry than before. "You can tell me Jake, whatever it is, I just hate seeing you look this way."

Then just as his mood had changed before it changed back and there was that lopsided grin again and I couldn't help but smile. "I'll tell you later tonight, just try not to worry ok Bells?"

"Ok, O hey since we still have a couple hours before the party tonight I was hoping you could drop me off at Emily's. I talked to her last night and she wants me to get ready at her house so that I can put my stuff there. After we get ready we will meet you and the boys down on the beach." My voice had gotten a little bit too excited and I had to mentally scold myself and calm down. I had a plan and nothing was going to ruin it tonight, nothing.

"Sure, no problem," Jake said as he backed out of the driveway looking at me suspiciously.

I leaned down and turned on the radio automatically singing to whatever random pop song happened to be on hoping to distract myself. I didn't want to accidentally let something slip too soon. I smiled to myself and the rest of the drive to Emily's was done in silence listening to the radio.

Finally we were pulling into the long driveway where Emily's cottage sat back in the woods. I could see Emily peeking through the curtains of the front window as we pulled to a stop. Then the door opened and she ran out to meet us. Emily pulled me into a warm welcoming hug as I climbed down out of the truck cab. "It's so good to see you again Bella!"

"You too Em," I said and hugged her back. "Let me just grab my bag and we can go upstairs and start getting ready," I told her and gave a her a small wink. Her face lit up as she looked over to Jacob and smiled a knowing smile. She went over to grab the kid she regarded as a brother in a tight hug.

Jacob laughed lightly as he held onto Emily, "It's good to see you too Em. I thought I was the one known for the bone crushing knock the breath out of you hugs?" He let her go laughing and grabbed my bag from me walking us to the door. When we got to the door he turned to us a blush creeping up on his cheeks and said, "Well, umm, I think I'm going to go meet up with the boys and I guess I will see you girls down at the beach later on tonight?"

I turned to Jacob smiling and assured him we would not be late and told him to have fun. He turned giving us a both a hug and lopped off to the truck. Emily and I stood there waiting until Jacob had disappeared and then she put her arm around my waist and walked me inside closing the door behind us.

**Jacobs POV**

I was so excited as I pulled away from Emily's cottage in the woods. I just knew we were going to have a great time and I really had a good feeling about tonight. I drove to the small house that Billy and I shared and parked the truck in the garage. As soon as I got out of the truck I made sure nobody was watching and took off my shirt throwing it in the bed of the truck. I undid my pants and grabbed the rope off the workbench tying the pair of pants to my right leg. I slowly crept out of the garage and then I sprinted off into the woods phasing in mid run. It was getting easier and easier to do that. I felt free now, and then came the annoying thoughts from the pack.

"_I still can't believe you are going to tell her tonight." _

Sam's thoughts rang out in my head. Even though he was suppose to be the leader they all knew that technically in the line of secession I should be at the top, even though I didn't want to be.

"_You don't understand, I have to. I love her and I can't lose her again. The time is right and in order for her to trust me I have to be honest with her."_

I would hope that out of all people Sam would be the one to understand. I heard him howl and run deeper into the woods as I ran after him. The pack followed.

"_We just want you to be happy Jake,"_

Came Quil's thoughts in my head.

"_Then let me do this."_

"_Whatever you've got to do bro. Just remember we will be behind your decision even if we don't agree with it."_

Embry was thinking the truth, but I was still feeling bad about letting Sam down. I knew he would get over it and come to accept it. It would be just like if anyone else had imprinted on a human girl, I just happened to be imprinting on a girl that knew about vampires. I was deep in thought blocking out everyone else when Sam came through my head again. He wasn't speaking directly to me, just thinking.

"_What if those damn blood-suckers come back? She could just as easily run off with them again. I hope those leeches stay far away from here and Forks."_

"_In order to assure that she wouldn't have anything to do with Cullen should they return I want to claim her as mine, but I need to be honest with her."_

Just then Quil and Embry's voices rang through my head.

"_It's party time!!"_

"_Catch up with you guys in a bit I have to get home and get ready."_

With that I turned and trotted off toward the house. I would see Bella tonight, and I smiled a wolfy grin as I saw the house come into view.

**Author's Notes: So what do you think? I know I'm just getting started but I could really use some reviews and some ideas.**

**The more you review the faster I can update!**

**I'm also trying to figure out how I can bring the Cullen's back into the story much later, but if you have any ideas or friendly criticism don't be shy.**

**XOXO**

**ShanLiz**

**P.S. A special thanks goes out to **Alanna-Moon** for being the first fan!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing of Twilight.

**Isabella Black Chapter 3**

**Emily's POV**

Bella was sitting on the bed in my bedroom when I started throwing piles of clothes on the bed. "We are going to make you look so good Bella! Not that you don't already. I just-this is going to be so much fun. I've never had anybody to do this with before."

"Calm down Em," Bella said laughing hysterically. "We are not going overboard with this, OK." Just then I returned with another pile of clothes in my arms and dropped them when I saw the sad look on Bella's face and a single tear slide down her cheek.

I ran over to her, "What's wrong Bella? Did I do something wrong? Oh, I didn't mean it whatever it was. Please don't be upset."

"Oh, I swore I wasn't going to do this." She batted her lashes and wiped her eyes trying to gain composure. "It's just-," Bella took a deep breath and shook her head looking as if she were trying to clear her brain. "This is so stupid, I'm stupid. It's been a year and I can't keep doing this."

"Bella whatever it is-" I stopped and remembered what she said about being a year. "Oh. Edward."

"It's not even just him though anymore. It's the whole damn family. You just reminded me of Alice just a second ago. The way she would always get so excited and go overboard when it came to getting me dressed or special events. She was always too energetic and peppy." She gave a small sigh and looked out the window as if she was expecting them to come walking up the drive.

I threw my arms around her and held her for a few minutes. Suddenly she started to laugh hysterically. I looked at her with a worried expression on my face and she stopped laughing to explain. "It's just that, it's been a year. I am over Edward. I know they aren't coming back, and I am ready to move on. I hope Jacob will be my future. I just feel so stupid for getting upset about them, when they are the ones that left me. You know what? Let's just get ready and go meet the boys. I'm passed ready to see Jake again."

I smiled at her and ran to get the perfect outfit I knew she'd look good in. We chatted lightly over the next couple of hours, and she really seemed happy about tonight. I couldn't wait to get there myself. I missed Sam.

**Jacob's POV**

I arrived at the beach a little after eight. Quil and Embry were there setting up a fire and getting things ready for dinner. Sam was pacing back and forth over a log. I walked over to him, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for Emily to show up. I've been missing her all day, but she made me stay away from the house this afternoon because Bella was there. All she kept saying was that they were going to have some quality girl time. I can only assume they talk about us." I heard him chuckle as he hopped down off the log and we sat down side by side.

"Contrary to popular belief," I told Sam, "Girls don't always think about boys. The other fifty percent is spent on hair, makeup, and maintenance." We both laughed as we looked up and saw Emily coming up. My heart started to race, but I couldn't see Bella. Oh no. That wasn't good, did she decide to back out. Just then Emily turned around as if she was coaxing a deer out into the open, but we couldn't hear what she was saying. I shot Sam a worried look and he flashed me a smile as his eyes darted back to Emily.

I turned around as Emily walked past and flashed me that same smile and then behind her I saw a sight that made it near impossible to breathe. I could feel my eyes bugging out and I coughed trying to make myself breathe again. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was flowing behind her in thick waves sending the scent of strawberries to once again tantalize my senses. She wore only a light dusting of makeup accentuating her perfect mouth. The mouth I longed to have brush mine in a tantalizing kiss. She wore a low-cut black flowing tank top with a silver diamond encrusted pendant synched at the intersection of her chest. Further down she wore a short denim mini skirt and following her legs down were thigh-high black boots studded with tiny glass diamonds. God she looked good!

"Hey Jake!" I heard her soft voice speaking to me and snapped out of it. I jumped up quickly and grabbed her in a short bear-like hug before putting her down. I hadn't realized that Emily and Sam had walked away and I was still staring at her when she asked, "So is this seat taken? Or do you want to go for a walk along the beach?"

"Let's go for a walk." Just then I remembered there was something I wanted to tell her. "We need to talk anyways."

"I know. I have been waiting all day for this."

"You have?"

"Yes Jake. There is something I want to talk to you about too. So shall we?"

I took her hand in mine and led her down to the beach and away from everyone else. It was surprisingly a very nice night out and the moon was our only light. However, it didn't stop my breath from getting lodged in my throat as I looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and could see the moon so beautifully reflected in them. She was absolutely gorgeous in every way. I didn't hold her hand for long because I knew it would get uncomfortable for her with me being so hot these days. Being a werewolf had affected my core temperature and to normal people I constantly felt like I was running a fever.

"So should I go first or would you like to tell me whatever has you so on edge?" Bella's voice interrupted my thoughts again and I looked her straight in the face. I wasn't sure I could do this. I knew I had to, but I still wasn't sure what to say.

"Umm, you can go first Bells." I suddenly wanted to procrastinate as long as possible. "Here, give me your hand," I said and offered her my hand so that I could pull her up onto the fallen tree log that jutted out over the water. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up with me and of course her being Bella she had to slip. I didn't mind though because when she slipped she fell into me her body pressing into mine as I stood up right trying to balance her. I relished in the thought of her body against mine and couldn't help but wonder what flesh to flesh would feel like.

"Th-Thanks," she murmured and struggled to right herself. We sat down dangling our feet over the water and I couldn't help but focus on the fact that her hips were pressed to mine. Suddenly she grabbed both of my hands in hers and looked me directly in the eyes. "Listen Jake, there is something I've wanted to talk to you about for a while, but I had to make sure I was ready. I had to make sure I was over-," she paused but I knew what she was going to say and nodded.

"Well, I know that it's been about a year since everything happened and I wanted to thank you for being what I call my personal sun. You've brightened my day everyday until I was out of the darkness. You've been so patient with me Jake, and you're my best friend. I guess what I'm trying to say is-," She leaned closer her face mere millimeters from mine, her breath sweet and warm on my face. Then before I knew it my hands were on her face and tangled in her hair pulling her to me as her lips met mine.

Sparks shot off behind my eyelids as my eyes slid closed. I got caught up in everything that was Bella, the taste, the smell, the feel. She felt so fragile in my arms. She kissed me willingly and pressed against me. I eventually had to break the kiss for fear that we might both pass out from lack of oxygen. We were panting and she smiled up at me and I realized that I wanted this moment to last forever. She leaned in to kiss me again and flicked her tongue out over my lips making them automatically open. I took the kiss deeper wanting to get closer to her, but also afraid that my newfound strength might crush her.

She let go of me and pulled back with her eyes fluttering opened. Her lids were drooping and her face flushed. Her lips were slightly swollen from my kiss and I mentally burned the image of this beautiful creature in my mind so that I could see it later. Her lips parted and she went to speak then hesitated as her blush grew a deeper shade of red, "I- I love you." She smiled and waited to gage my reaction.

My fingertips went numb and my heart rate picked up, I started to feel like I had an overload of adrenaline flowing through my body. "Are you serious?" I asked hoping like hell she wouldn't take it back.

She smiled that lovely smile and spoke words I never thought I would hear, "Yes, I love you Jake. I think I have for sometime now. Emily actually helped me too. She knew what I was feeling and told me I should tell you. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship, but-,"

I couldn't contain my happiness any longer. I jumped down off the branch landing at the edge of the water moving out of the way just before the water came back to cover my shoes. I jumped up and down and hollered before dropping to my knees. I couldn't be any happier than I was right now. I pulled Bella off the branch and into my arms twirling her around and kissing her cheeks and hugging her tightly. Then suddenly I frowned and set her back down on the sand. I remembered what I had to do.

"What's wrong Jake? Was it something I did? I didn't mean t-"

"Bella. I couldn't ask to be any happier than I am right now that you are here with me. I love you so much, but-," I didn't know how I was going to get through this. The woman that I love just declared her love for me and I potentially had the power to make her run from me. I only hoped this went better than I thought it might.

Suddenly Bella erupted in anger and upset, "I knew there was a but. I waited too long didn't I? Who is she? No I don't want to know. God, I'm so stupid why didn't I listen to Emily earlier. I-I have to go." She was pacing back and forth and then turned to leave before I grabbed her by the arms.

"Bella! Please, there is nobody else. There is just something that I have to tell you. Please just don't say anything until after I get finished telling you this. The one secret that I've kept from you for the pas few weeks." I grabbed her hands and lead her to another log to sit. I pressed one palm to her cheek and she closed her eyes leaning into it.

I gave a weak sigh and then started to speak. "Something has happened to me. Just like something has happened to Quil, Sam, Embry, and some others. I didn't think the legends were true until now. I love you so much and I know that we can't move on until I'm honest with you. I will respect your decision no matter what Bella. If you don't want to have anything to do with me after tonight I will understand completely."

"Jake, just tell me what's going on. It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea." I gave her a little lopsided smile and then dropped my hold on her. I didn't know what her reaction would be, but I didn't want to be touching her incase she rejected me. "Well, Bella, I-I mean _we_ are werewolves." I tensed waiting for her reaction.

Her face changed between so many emotions, but not once did I see the hatred and repulsion I was expecting. My hear swelled at the thought that she could except the beast within me. So I sat there for the next forty minutes and explained everything. I explained the traditions and legends of my people. When I was done I took her hands in mine again and looked her straight in the eyes, "So, what do you think? Do you think you could ever learn to love me knowing there is this beast inside of me?"

"Oh, Jake. I would love you no matter what. You have been there for me through so much. I wouldn't dream of leaving you now when you need me the most. Most importantly I am still your best friend no matter what." She put a hand against my cheek and pulled my head down to her to kiss her again. I would never get tired of doing that. I picked her up again in a bone crushing hug twirling her around. She squealed happily and placed tiny kisses on my cheeks before kissing me again on my lips.

"Bella, you have made me the happiest werewolf on the face of this planet." I grinned at her and she laughed stepping closer as I set her on the ground and laying her head on my shoulder curling into the crook of my neck. I held her like that for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't get enough of this woman. "Come on we had better get back to the party before Sam and Emily send a search party after us." I grabbed her hand and she laced her fingers through mine sending a shiver up my arm as we walked back to the party and our friends.

**Sam's POV**

I held Emily closer to me while we danced and she laid her head on my chest. I was worried about Jacob telling Bella our secret, but deep down I knew it had to be done. I was tired of hearing all of Jacob's disturbing thoughts when he ran with the pack. All of the sudden I heard someone yelling and cheering in the distance. I hope nothing was wrong. I looked over at some of the others, they had heard it too. I decided to give them another fifteen minutes and if they hadn't come back we would go see what was taking so long. I twirled Emily and brought her back to me seeing her face light up in the most beautiful smile.

Just then the moon glinted off the scars on her face and my chest tightened. I would never forgive myself for what I had done to her so long ago. I leaned down and kissed her scarred cheek and could feel the muscles jump. She wasn't expecting it. I looked into her eyes trying to show her through mine how sorry I was and how much I loved her.

Just then I heard giggling and looked over to see Jacob and Bella coming back to the party hand in hand, smiles plastered on both their faces. I couldn't hold back a smile as I watched them. Emily brought my attention back to her when she spoke, "Look at them. They are so cute. They kind of remind me of us when we first started out. Only you didn't take so long to ask me out." She giggled and I leaned down to plant a soft loving kiss on her lips before holding her tight again and continuing to dance as the radio changed songs.

**Bella's POV**

We entered the party hand in hand laughing and smiling. As soon as we were in view everyone turned to look at us grinning from ear to ear. I take it the pack had known what Jake was planning tonight. I looked at him smiling and gave him a peck on the cheek. Just then my stomach grumbled and Jacob laughed. "Come on he said, we need to get some dinner." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the fire.

When we got to the fire we sat on a log and he reached in the cooler for a package of hot dogs and grabbed two sticks from the picnic table. He handed me one of the sticks and opened the package holding it out for me to grab one. We sat there for a few minutes chatting while our dogs were cooking and I leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder. "Hey, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Jake was looking at me with so much passion in his eyes.

"Oh? It was Emily's Idea. That's why I had you drop me off there. I wanted to look nice for tonight."

"Bella." Jacob said my name causing me to look up and he slipped a finger under my chin making me look him dead in the eyes. "It doesn't matter what you wear or what you do, you will always look beautiful to me. I love you so much Bells. I'm just thankful that you've finally decided to give me a chance."

"I love you too Jake." He kissed me lightly on the nose and then went to go get me a plate. We ate while we talked and laughed. I hadn't felt so care free in so long. I didn't think anything could ruin tonight. Just then Sam came running over to us with a startled look on his face.

"Jake, you need to get Emily and Bella back to the cottage. Quil and Embry were exploring and picked up a faint scent." He looked over to me and then back at Jacob, "Victoria."

One name, one word, was all he said and it was enough to send my heart into panic overdrive and the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. The beautiful red haired vixen was back and I knew she was after me. Now I had to depend on the wolves to protect me, but I didn't want them to get hurt.

As soon as Jacob had heard her name he got closer to me holding me as if he was suddenly very protective. Then he spoke, "Do we know where she is, where she is headed, what she is after?"

Sam replied, "Damnit Jake, you know what she's after, or should I say who." Sam looked me dead in the face.

"We have to protect her Sam, I can't lose her now." Jacob felt my fear and trembling and held me tighter holding both of my hands in one of his massive paws. "I'll get the girls back to the cottage while you get the pack and patrol the area. I'll phase and join you guys as soon as I make sure they are safe and secure. OK?"

"Take care of my Em would you Jake and I'll see you in a bit. We'll contact you somehow if we find out something before you get with us. Bella." Same nodded in my direction as if to say 'we'll get her' and with that Sam turned and went to Emily to kiss her gently on the forehead before sprinting off. Seconds later I heard a howl and turned to Jacob who only nodded.

**Jacob's POV**

"Come on Bella, let's get you and Em back to the cottage." I grabbed her hand and we walked back to Emily's car. I got in bringing Bella as close to me as her seatbelt would allow from the passenger seat and started the ignition while Emily buckled her seatbelt. I pulled out and onto the road and minutes later we were sitting in front of the cottage and I cut the engine off. The ride to the cottage had been silent.

We were inside the cottage in a minute and Bella was curled up on my lap on the couch trembling. "Shhh, it's ok darling. It's not your fault. She is not your concern, me and the pack will handle it."

Bella looked up at me then and said, "Please be careful Jake. I have seen what vampires can do. Just please promise me you will be careful, and the rest of the pack too."

"I promise Bella, my darling, we will be careful. Besides it's been too long since trouble came looking for you, it's about time the pack had some fun." I laughed even though by the worried expression on her face I knew that wasn't helping. "OK, it's time for me to get going. Emily has locked up all the doors and windows and you two are to stay down here until we get back. Me and Sam will be back to spend the night once we see if the area is safe."

Bella walked me to the door and I bent down to kiss her passionately on her soft lips. I knew she didn't want me to go, but I also knew she wasn't going to hold me back. This needed to be done so that everyone was safe. She reached up to wrap her arms around me holding me closer and kissing me deeper. "Be careful." She whispered a small plea and then gave me one last hug.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, don't worry, I love you." With that I turned and darted into the woods after the pack.

**Bella's POV**

I stared after Jacob as I watched him dart into the woods and disappear. "I love you," I whispered and knew he probably didn't hear me. I turned around and walked back into the cottage and closed and locked the door. I walked over to the couch looking over and Emily who smiled slightly and plopped down knowing that this was going to be a long night until the boys returned.

**Author's Notes: So Bella and Jacob are finally together…Yay! Any ideas on what should happen next? I would greatly appreciate some reviews and criticism and some ideas if anyone has any. I have been put on several favorites and Alerts but haven't heard from hardly anyone.**

**Need Reviews pizzazz**

**ShanLiz**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight.

**Isabella Black Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I don't remember dozing off, the only thing I do remember is Emily hovering over me and shaking me gently. "Bella. Bella, wake up dear. The boys just called to say they would be here in ten minutes." Jake! I sat up quickly, rather too quickly. All of the sudden the room started to spin and I had to steady myself as I stood up.

"What time is it Em?" I moved over to the window looking out wishing they were already walking up the drive. Nothing. They would be here soon though. I could feel my heart swell with the love that I felt for my Jacob. I couldn't wait to see him.

"Three fifteen." She continued seeing the shocked expression on my face. "You must've been really tired, you went to sleep shortly after I turned the television on."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't very much company was I?"

"It's fine Bells. I was just tidying up a bit. Oh, and I made the guest bedroom up for you and Jake."

I had completely forgot. Jacob planned to spend the night. I hadn't thought that far in advanced, I just wanted him to be here so I could wrap my arms around him. I had only ever slept in one guys arms, damnit I did not like where my thoughts were headed. So I concentrated on waiting for Jacob and Sam to get back.

I started to pace back and forth. The whole pack was out there trying to track down Victoria and it was all my fault. Stupid vampires! The have to ruin everything. "Everything's going to be fine Bella." I wasn't even paying attention to Emily trying to make me feel better. If anyone got hurt I don't think I could live with myself.

Just then the door opened and Sam walked in the door greeting me and then walking over to kiss Emily. "Sam, where's Jake? Why isn't he with you? Why didn't he come back?"

"Calm down Bella, Jake is on his way." I was looking out the front door trying to see if anyone was walking up, but all I could see was blackness.

"So how did it go, did you guys find Victoria?" Just as I turned around to hear Sam's answer someone grabbed me around my waist twirling me away from the door. I screamed and I could hear Sam's laughter and then Jacob's voice.

"I'm sorry Bella, shhh, it's just me. I didn't mean to scare you Bells." I heard Jacob chuckle and I grabbed him tighter.

"Jake, I'm so glad you're here." I took that moment to place kisses all over his face. I was so excited that he was finally here I didn't want to ever let him go.

**Jacob's POV**

I held Bella in my arms as I returned her kisses. She tasted so sweet and smelled even sweeter. She was my small piece of heaven, and I enjoyed every minute of my time spent with her. It's just too bad I didn't have better news for her.

"I'm going to let Jake fill you in on everything that happened tonight, and I'm going to get Emily up to bed," Sam said as he looked lovingly into Emily's eyes and then started to head upstairs. "You two should get to bed too, Bella looks exhausted." I heard Sam cough on a giggle and Bella shot his back a dirty look sticking out her tongue.

I laughed and put Bella on the floor softly kissing her nose. She scrunched up her face playfully and grabbed me by the hand saying, "Come on, Em fixed up the guest room for us." She got a suddenly serious look and said, "Jake." She took a deep breath and steadied herself with her hands on my arms before she looked up at me her beautiful chocolate brown eyes burning a hole into my soul.

"What is it Bells? Your not rethinking tonight are you, rethinking us?" I didn't think I could handle it if she were to back out now. I started to panic on the inside while trying to keep it cool and sophisticated on the outside. I needed to hear her say it first before I believed it. I couldn't imagine what I would do if the woman I loved rejected me for the second time. Was she still thinking about Edward. That damn leech had a way of ruining everything. Just when I though were in the cl-."

"No Jake! I wouldn't even think of leaving you. I love you so much." She reached up to brush a quick light kiss across my lips. "It's just…I haven't spent the night with anyone in a long time. I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

I couldn't help it she looked so adorable when she was nervous, I busted out laughing. She started to frown and say something smart but I cut her off bringing her close to me and kissing her passionately. "Silly Bella. I just got you, I'm not going to do anything to screw that up. I hope you'd know that I would never do anything to hurt you or do anything you didn't want to do. I might be a werewolf and a beast, but I'm not a monster."

I chuckled at the image my words conjured up in my head. I pulled Bella in and she laid her head on my chest sighing heavily. "I know your not a monster Jake. I just didn't want you to think I was ready for something I'm not."

"OK, how about this then." I suddenly had an idea to put her at ease, but deep down I was hoping she would reject it. "How about I get a blanket and pillow and sleep on the couch after I tuck you in in the guest bedroom."

Before I could even get the sentence out she was interrupting me with a "No!" It was a little loud and she ducked her head hoping we hadn't disturbed the two love birds upstairs. I beamed a smile at her and she started to speak again, "I-I mean no, that's ridiculous why should you sleep on the couch when there's a perfectly good bed in the other room. Come on Jake, just no funny business." She smiled up at me grabbing my hand and walking into the guest bedroom which was conveniently located downstairs.

"I'm going to get comfy out here, why don't you just go in to the bathroom and take a nice warm bath and then when you come back we can talk about tonight." I kissed Bella on the cheek and patter her on the butt to get her moving. She smiled up at me and walked seductively to the bathroom. God, this girl was teasing me without even knowing it, and it's driving me crazy.

I heard the shower cut on and I took the opportunity to get comfortable. I went to my bag in the corner of the room that I had dropped off earlier. I changed quickly into a pair of red silk pajama bottoms and tied the string in the front. Then I walked over to the mirror running my hands through my thick black hair before hopping into the bed and under a sheet. I figured me being so hot these days Bella wouldn't need more than a sheet.

I sat back and relaxed wondering what it would feel like to finally have Bella curled up in my arms. A smile broke out on my face and my eyes drifted closed as I waited for MY Bella to come back to me.

**Bella's POV**

I was so glad that Jacob had told me to take a bath. It was doing wonders for relaxing me. I washed my hair and body and then sat there for a bit. I didn't really know if I wanted to interrupt this mellow mood with talk of Victoria. Just then my hold body broke out in goose bumps, even thinking her name made me shiver in disgust.

I couldn't wait to be nestled against him while I slept. The most exciting part was that he would have to sleep too. Werewolves were still able to sleep and do everything humans did. That made me smile. I would be able to cook for him, and sleep with him, and other human things. I was so happy at this moment, I didn't think my life could not be happy. Even with people out there that still wanted me dead, I was happier than I had been in a long time. I finished up in the bathroom throwing on a tank top and matching pajama shorts before opening the door.

I could hear his snore and it was so loud, but he looked so peaceful laying there asleep. I had never seen this side of Jacob. I could see the slight hint of red of the pajama bottoms he wore peaking out from under the sheet he had thrown over his hips. Then I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. His bare bronzed chest looked completely rock hard and inviting. I licked my suddenly dry lips before taking a step forward to stand beside the bed.

I couldn't help but just stare at this beautiful image in front of me. I wanted to reach out and touch his chest so badly, and run my fingers down to his stomach just to feel the muscles move under my touch. I was so amazed and caught up in the view that I hadn't even noticed that he had stopped snoring or that I had stopped breathing.

I was just standing there like such a dork when all of the sudden I heard, "Breathe Bella." I snapped my eyes up to see him staring at me and a dark blush broke out over my cheeks.

"I-I just walked in and y-you were sleeping. I di-didn't want to w-wake you."

"You know Bella you are so adorable when you stammer," he smiled at me and the patted the bed next to him for me to join him and when I hesitated, "I promise Bells I'll be the perfect gentleman. Plus we do need to talk about what we found tonight." He patted the bed again and I walked forward climbing in under the sheet.

Jacob took the advantage of his strength to pull me to him as close as he could. I realized I was so tense and willed myself to relax. I laid my head on his chest and curled into him relaxing more. We sat there for a long time like that and I had thought he might've fallen back asleep, but as soon as I cleared my throat he started to speak again.

"You were there when Sam said they had stumbled onto Victoria's scent. When we were on patrol we picked up her scent several times, but each time the trail would be far away from where the one before it went cold. It was like she was teasing us jumping sporadically all over the place but nothing was connecting. I don't know what she was up to, but every trail went cold, and although they were fresh they weren't the freshest. Which means she could've been here early in the morning and left again."

I sighed against his skin causing him to shiver and spoke softly to nobody in particular, "I wonder what she wants?"

"Bella, honey, I pretty sure you already know the answer to that question." I tensed beside him and he felt my discomfort and rolled me onto my back leaning over me, "Sweetheart, your all she's ever wanted since everything happened before. She wants to make you pay for her mates demise. That's all the more reason me and the pack need to protect you. I want you with one of us at all times. When you go back home to Charlie, one of us will patrol around the house if I'm not with you."

"Damnit Jake! When does it ever stop? I'm right back to where I've always been. Why does trouble have to follow me everywhere I go? Why can't I just enjoy my time with you and be happy? Hasn't the universe put me through enough already? Ugh!" I felt so helpless. I wasn't ever going to be able to take care of myself. Someone out there will always be after me because I now knew that vampires and werewolves existed. "Why did I have to meet vampires and werewolves?"

As soon as the question was out of my mouth I knew it was the wrong thing to say. Jacob tensed and recoiled as if I had just slapped him across the face. "I'm so sorry Jake, I didn't mean that. You know I love you so much, it's just everything was easier when I was oblivious to all the supernatural stuff going on around me. I was just plain old Bella. Now, I can't go a day without my life being in danger."

"Ignorance isn't always bliss Bells. I've never been happier than right now here with you." Jacob put a palm to my cheeks and ran his fingers slowly down my neck and I shivered from the sheer pleasure of his touch. "I know your tired of running scared, but I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you. I refuse to lose you when I've had to wait so long for you to be mine. If you can just trust that everything will be fine. Just promise me you won't leave me, and everything will be fine.

"Oh, Jake, I promise I won't leave you. You're my personal sun remember? I need you right now just as bad as you need me. I'm not going anywhere, I'm just upset because it seems that everyone can protect me but me. I feel helpless, and I don't like feeling like that." I reached up to stroke Jacobs cheek and let my fingers tangle in his hair instead bringing his mouth to press against my in a searing passionate kiss.

He kissed me so deeply that I clung to him wanting more. His hand had slid just under my shirt to rest on my belly and I shivered from the warmth emanating from his flesh. His fingers wreaked havoc on my skin and senses. I deepened the kiss even further pulling him closer into me when I heard a low growl deep in his chest. Suddenly he broke off the kiss with both of us panting heavily.

"Seems I'm the only one of us who remembered that we need to breathe," Jacob said still panting as he put his forehead to mine looking me in the eyes. His gaze felt like it was searing into my soul and down to my toes causing them to curl unexpectedly. "I love you Isabella Swan." He kissed me lightly once more.

"I love you too Jacob Black." He smiled and laid back on the bed pulling me close. I snuggled into him loving the warmth of his skin.

"Sleep now Bella," was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to dream land.

**Jacob's POV**

I awoke sometime in the night and looked over to the clock on the side table. Ugh. Five forty five was what I read on the clock. It would be time to get up in a few hours and I was still exhausted. I had been tossing and turning since Bella had drifted off to sleep. Bella, my angel, my Bella curled up with her head resting on my chest. This was the greatest thing in the world.

Uh Oh. Nature called, so I gently slid out from underneath Bella to head to the bathroom. When I was finished I came back into the bedroom shutting the bathroom door behind me. I was tip toeing back to the bed when Bella stirred. I stopped in my tracks and watched her. She was the most beautiful thing in the world, and she looked so peaceful sleeping there like that. Her hair was all mussed up and her tank top had ridden up slightly to expose the creamy skin that I wanted to touch so badly.

She stirred again.

And then I heard it. Like a knife going straight through my heart.

"Edward."

Damnit! She still dreams about him. I would have been fine if she had said any other Cullen's name but that one. I was trying so hard not to punch the nearest wall, and then I heard it just faintly lower than his name.

"Jake."

Pause.

"I love you."

And I could only pray that it was me she was saying I love you to and not him. I knew deep down that she would always love him in some way even though he had hurt her in the worst way. But she was mine now. She belonged with me, and I knew that I would or could never hurt her. I'd always be here for her no matter what. The best thing was that she would stay human.

"Jake! Jake please don't leave me too," Something was wrong she was calling my name and sounding terrified. I was by her side in a heart beat whispering in her ear.

"Bella, it's Jake, I'm right here and I'm never leaving you baby I promise." She settled down and smiled in her sleep as I brushed her hair out of her face before placing a kiss on her forehead and laying back down. She automatically rolled into me and I brought her as close against me as I could wrapping my arms tightly around her. Protecting her.

Again she whispered ever so slightly, "Love you."

"I love you too Bella." With that I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around the most magnificent woman in the world and felt that if I died before I woke back up I would have died the happiest man on the face of the Earth.

**Bella's POV**

I felt the sunshine against my face before I ever opened my eyes. I wasn't ready to get up yet. I snuggled closer to the warm body that was suppose to be beside me and found that the bed was empty. I bolted up in the bed looking around the room for Jacob. "Jake! Jake! Where are you?"

I heard thumping sounds coming closer to the door and the door swung open with Jacob running in and jumping on the bed. "Bella? What wrong sweetie?" He checked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt and asked again, "What's wrong?"

"You w-were gone…and," I couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm right here sweetie, I was out there talking with Sam and Emily. Breakfast is waiting for you. Come here baby." He scooped me up putting me on his lap and I snuggled closer. "Please, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry Jake. I-you weren't there."

"Isabella Swan!" He reprimanded. "I'm not going to leave you everything is ok." Then he tensed as if remembering something. He brushed the hair out of my face and looked me in the eyes. "Do you remember what you dreamt about last night?" Jacob asked me.

"No, not really. It's all just kind of hazy. Why what's wrong?"

"Well, you talk in your sleep…"

"Oh god." I broke out in a blush all over my body mortified at what I could've said. "How bad was it?" I asked him.

"Well, you said HIS name." Jake spit the words as if they were venom in his mouth and I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jake." I brushed his cheek with the palm of my hand and forced him to look into my eyes. "I have no idea what I was dreaming about, but I can assure you that I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Please forgive me?"

"Of course Bells," he said and kissed me on the forehead. Changing the subject he said, "Hey, I was thinking…why don't we go into Port Angeles and catch a movie, maybe go to dinner?" Jacob's cheeks flushed scarlet and he started to shift uncomfortably underneath me.

"Jacob Black! Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked playfully. I brushed my lips against his kissing him quickly as he nodded and giggled. "Of course I would love to go out with you tonight, but I have to go home for a little bit to change and to make Charlie some dinner, but I'm sure he won't mind me going out with you." I gave him a little wink and my stomach started to growl.

We both laughed and he picked me up and carried me into the kitchen setting me down in a chair across from Emily before taking the one next to me. I noticed that everyone was still in their pajamas so I didn't feel so uncomfortable, thank god Jake had put a shirt on. I didn't think I could get through breakfast with his bare chest sitting next to me. I giggled and everyone looked up at me.

"Nothing, let's eat," I said as I started to make my plate. I looked over to Jacob nodding toward Sam and Emily and he got the hint.

"Yes, I figured you'd want to do that," He said smiling at me and kissing me on the nose as I took a bite of my toast.

I turned to Sam and Emily and cleared my throat, "Umm, hey you guys, Jacob asked me to dinner and a movie in Port Angeles tonight and we were wondering if you would like to come along and make it a double date."

Emily practically squealed in delight and looked over at Sam for conformation. When he smiled at her she turned to us and said, "We'd love to!"

We chatted casually over breakfast and then I helped Emily straighten up the house while Sam and Jacob went to go check in with the pack. The day went by swiftly when they got back with the four of us just kind of hanging out together. Unfortunately there wasn't any new news on Victoria.

Finally about three o'clock I got up and told everyone that I had to get home to get ready and cook Charlie some dinner before tonight. I kissed Emily on both cheeks and hugged Sam tightly. I was really getting to like the couple a lot.

Jake took me home and did a quick run around the house to check everything was alright before we went inside. I found that I couldn't wait until tonight. I was finally happy again.

**Authors Notes: I just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed so far, you all make me happy!**

**I love the way you think Pkteach, I looked and looked for a fanfic on Bella and Jake and couldn't find one either so I had to do it…your obsession is my obsession, thanks for the review.**

**And another shout out goes to Andrea thanks for your rather enthusiastic review.**

**More reviews quicker updates.**

**Love you guys!**

**ShanLiz**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**Isabella Black Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the summer spent with Jacob went by rather quickly. We had fun and hung out almost everyday. I loved him so much and I fell more in love with him as the days went by.

Autumn came and went as well, and I was truly happy. School was going great and, Thanksgiving was spent with Emily, Mrs. Clearwater, and I cooking thanksgiving for Charlie, Billy, and the rest of the werewolves and family. It was a big success at and even bigger table. I found that I enjoyed ever minute of it.

The first few cold days of the Winter came and it stayed wet and cold. All hopes of snow were dashed by the ever present falling rain. I was sitting on the couch at my house in Forks curled up next to the cutest of all the werewolves watching a movie. I smiled at the thought and snuggled closer, loving the feel of him and the fact that he instinctively pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the top of my head.

I had long since stopped paying attention to the movie because I was too focused on Jacob. I sighed a happy contented sigh. Charlie would be home soon I really needed to untangle myself to go fix dinner.

Charlie had been so great when Jacob and I had told him that we were together. In fact he had seemed a little over enthusiastic. He loved Jacob like a son already and he really didn't seem to have a problem with him. Although, remembering back to the night of our first date I did recall overhearing Charlie and Jacob's conversation.

"Jake, I'm so happy that you finally got the girl son. Just remember that girl is still my daughter. Now you know I think of you as the son I never had, but she is just starting to be so happy. You're the one to thank for most of her happiness right now, but just know that if you hurt her I will not be happy."

Jacob laughed nervously and tried to reassure my dad, "Charlie I just got Bella, there is no way I'm going to lose her now, and I will never, NEVER hurt her."

I had walked into the room to tell them dinner was ready to find them in a staring mach. Then Charlie patted him on the back and kissed me on the cheek.

I chuckled softly at the memory and Jacob looked down at me with a confused expression on his face. "What so funny Bells?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just remembering you and Charlie the night we told him we were together. You know I heard every word the two of you said to each other."

Jacob gave a small chuckle laughing as I snuggled closer. "So what are we going to do this weekend Jake? I feel like getting out and doing something special. Maybe we could plan a weekend in Port Angeles and stay over night. I want to do some Christmas shopping too. So what do you think?"

"Bella, it doesn't matter what we do as long as I'm with you, but if that's what you want to do then let's go. You'll have to get Charlie to say it's OK and I'll talk to Billy, but I'm sure they would be fine with it."

"OK, well here is our chance I just heard Charlie's police cruiser pull up. I need to go get dinner started, he'll want to come in here and watch whatever game is on so you can either stay in here or come help me."

A smile lit up Jacob's face. It was my smile, my favorite lopsided smile. I stood up and he followed me into the kitchen. We both said hi to Charlie when he walked past the kitchen and he stuck his head in and waved. Twenty minutes later the spaghetti was done and the three of us were sitting around the kitchen table eating.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat knowing that sooner or later I was going to have to ask Charlie about this weekend. I glanced over at Jake who was seriously engrossed in his pasta, sighed, and then cleared my throat.

"Char- I mean Dad, Jake and I were thinking about going into Port Angeles for the weekend just the two of us, to do something special and maybe do some Christmas shopping. What do you think?"

He looked between the two of us and then back at me and said, "Absolutely not! Jake I like you, but Bella, me and you have already had this conversation. I don't like the idea of you spending the night with a boy even if it is Jake, no offense."

Jake almost choked on a mouthful of food just then, we all knew what Charlie was insinuating. "Charlie can I just say something," Jacob was talking now and continued when Charlie nodded. "I would never do anything to risk losing Bella, including pressuring her to do something I know she has told me she doesn't want to do. Also, if it makes you feel any better we will get two rooms."

Charlie looked up from his plate trying to figure out if Jacob was being serious when Jacob said, "Charlie I love Bella, but as long as she's not ready than neither am I. I promise I will treat her with the utmost respect."

I could tell Charlie was contemplating it by the changing of expressions on his face. Then he said something that took us both by surprise, "Fine you can go, but I'm trusting you two to act like responsible adults. There's not reason to spend more money on a second room if you promise to sleep in different beds." Jacob and I looked at each other.

At the same time we said, "We promise." Charlie nodded and went back to eating his dinner. I looked over to Jacob who was trying so hard not to smile, but I mouthed the word "wow" in his direction and I heard a low giggle.

"Well, Bells this was a great dinner." Charlie got up from the table and put his plate in the sink, "I'm going to watch some T.V. if you two want to join me."

"That's OK Dad, I have to clean up and then I'm going to go email mom and get to bed." I got up and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and told him I loved him before starting to clear the table. Jacob automatically fell into place beside me stacking dishes by the sink. I hummed to myself as I started to wash dishes. Jacob was beside me drying and putting them in there place, and we sat there like that for the longest time in quiet, except for me humming, doing the dishes.

Jacob was the first one to break the silence. "What song is that?"

"What?" I looked at Jacob with a confused expression and he smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek before speaking again.

"I've noticed that you hum when you get quiet and it's always the same song. I just wanted to know the song was all."

Oh my, I wasn't sure how to answer it because it clicked in my head just then that it was my lullaby. The one Edward use to hum and sing to me when I would get down or he was trying to put me to sleep. I shook my head trying to disperse with those thoughts as I looked back up to Jacob trying to think of what to tell him.

"You want the truth?"

"Bella, my love, I always want you to be honest with me."

"OK, but promise you won't get mad. I hadn't even realized I was humming that particular tune until you brought it to my attention."

Jacob's eyes darkened in pain as if he knew what I was going to tell him had to deal with someone we'd both rather forget all together. "Bella, just be honest." He grabbed my hand in his and looked deep into my eyes.

I really hated to have to cause him pain but I couldn't lie to him at this point. I loved him and he deserved to know the truth. "It's my lu-lullaby," I stammered on the word and his brows drew together as he looked at me confused. I sighed. "Edward wrote a song for me that he called my lullaby and he use to play it and sing it to me when we were together," I explained.

I watched Jacobs face contort in pain when I said the name of my former love. How I hated that stupid vampire for ruining everything. "I'm so sorry Jacob, I wasn't thinking." I tried to make him feel better and then suddenly his face broke out in a smile before he spoke.

"You know what? I don't even care about that stupid leech because I've got the girl. The most precious, sweetest, beautiful girl in the world. That's all that matter's to me. I love you so much Bella, I am so happy that I've got you."

"I love you too Jacob, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." I put a palm against his cheek and watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath.

He grabbed my hand and held it there and then spoke so softly, "Bella, you don't have to apologize. He was part of your past and you can't act like that part of your life didn't exist. But I am your future, do you hear me Bella. I will not let you go and I will not let anything happen to you. I love you so much Bells."

I looked him deep in his eyes and leaned in to kiss him as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He kissed me so deep and with so much passion I thought my heart might burst from the love I felt. I broke off the kiss but kept my fingers tangled in his thick black hair forcing him to look at me.

"Jacob, you saved me. You are my light at the end of a dark tunnel. I haven't been this happy in a long time. Just promise you won't leave me too."

I heard Jacob growl and I was being lifted up onto the counter so that I was eye level with him. "Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever think for one second that I am anything like that leech. I would never think of leaving you, please know that I love you too much."

"And I love you too Jake." I kissed him again before deciding it was time for bed. I slid off the counter and walked him to the door kissing him goodnight before he got into his truck and drove off.

I went to go upstairs passing the living room on my way. I heard Charlie call me in there and sighed before turning to go see what he wanted. "Bella, honey, I just wanted to tell you again to be careful this weekend. If you need anything call Billy's I will be over there most of the weekend. I love you Bells, goodnight."

"Thanks for the concern dad, I love you too, and goodnight."

With that I turned on my heels and headed for the stairs.

**Jacob's POV**

The rest of the week had gone by rather fast especially since I was looking forward to this weekend. Everything had to be perfect and I had been making arrangements all week and trying to keep Bella from finding out anything.

I woke up on Friday morning with a huge grin on my face. Looking over at the clock it said eight oh five. We would be leaving in six hours. My skin started to tingle with the anticipation of spending a whole weekend with the love of my life. I couldn't wait to see her, but even more I couldn't wait to hear her voice. Picking up the cordless I dialed my girl's number.

"Hello?" Charlie had answered the phone anxious like he was getting ready to leave.

"Oh, hey Charlie! I was wondering if Bella was awake."

I heard him chuckle before he replied, "Bella's been up since six packing. For her not being much into clothes and makeup she sure is running around like a chicken with her head cut off trying to get things together."

Charlie and I both laughed at the image his words had conjured up. "Hold on I'll tell her you on the phone, then I've got to meet Billy to go fishing."

"Thanks Charlie."

"No problem Jake, just take care of my baby girl OK?"

"Yes sir!" I heard him chuckle as he put down the phone. A couple seconds later I heard him holler Bella's name and then him telling her I was on the phone. I heard a door slam and figured that meant Charlie had just left and a minute later the sweetest voice came over the line.

"Hey Jake! Are you packed yet for this weekend?"

"Not yet my darling, I just woke up and had to hear your sweet voice before I could do anything." She giggled on the other line and I asked her, "So how did you sleep my beautiful princess?"

"Not very well," I heard a sigh.

"What's wrong Bells, is everything OK?"

"Yeah Jake, everything is fine. I'm just anxious about this weekend that's all."

Suddenly I had an idea, "Bella can you be ready in about an hour…I want to show you something before we go into the city."

"Sure just come get me when you finish packing. I can't wait to see you!" Suddenly I hear a loud thud and Bella screaming. I got scared.

"Bella are you OK? Bella? Bella! Bella are you there what happened?!" I felt my heart sink into my stomach and then I heard an out of breath Bella on the other end.

"I-I'm OK Jake. I was walking down the stairs and tripped on the bottom step."

"Are you hurt, sweetie did you hit your head?"

"No, no I don't think so I just bumped my knee and scraped my arm but its ok." I heard her gasping for air.

"Bella, what's wrong?

"Nothing, I'm just bleeding a little on my arm…blood makes me a little woozy."

"Darling stay right where you are I'm on my way."

"No Jake you don't have to come, I-I'm OK."

"Bella I'm coming, your hurt. Just stay where you are. I love you." I hung up the phone finished packing within minutes and was on my way to Bella's house in less than ten. Fifteen minutes later I was slamming the truck into park and walking into Bella's house.

She was sitting with her back against the wall at the foot of the stairs and a towel wrapped around her arm. "Bella, honey, are you OK? How bad is your arm?"

"I don't think it's bad enough to need stitches, but I couldn't bring myself to take the towel off.'

"Let me get you to the kitchen and we will get you all fixed up." I picked her up easily and went into the kitchen setting her down gently in a chair. "Bells, where's your first aid kit?"

"Look upstairs in the bathroom under the sink." I kissed her on the forehead assuring her that I would be right back. I was only gone for a couple minutes and when I came back I removed the towel and examined the wound.

"It's doesn't look too bad, but you've got to be more careful." I chuckled lightly when she was all patched up, "Always the clumsy girl huh?"

She grabbed my hand and thanked me for helping her. "Now your going to have to go back home to pack before we leave."

"No, I actually pack fast," I said giving her a lopsided grin.

"Well, If you give me about fifteen minutes I'll be ready if you still wanted to show me whatever it was you wanted to show me."

"Are you sure Bella, we can wait for another time.'

"No, I'm fine just let me go finish packing and I'll be down in a few." With that she kissed me on the cheek and ran upstairs.

I was still sitting at the table in the same spot when she came back down twenty minutes later. I really didn't know if this was a good idea but with Victoria still running loose what was I suppose to do. I wanted to protect Bella not scare her. She came around the corner and my breath caught in my throat. She really was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I smiled and went to help her with her bags.

Moments later we were sitting in my truck and I was pulling out of Bella's driveway heading towards La Push. I knew she was curious but she refrained from asking where we were going until I pulled off onto a little trail in the woods. "Jake? What are we doing going into the woods?"

"It's a surprise my love," I picked her hand up and kissed the back of it blowing ever so slightly where my lips had touched. I felt her relax a little and kept driving until I came to a private little clearing. I stopped the truck and got out going around to carefully help Bella out and onto the ground.

We walked over to a fallen long and I told her to sit while I kneeled down in front of her. "Bella, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, but I can't help but still feel like there is this beast trapped inside of me." I grabbed both of her hands in mine and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. I took a deep breath before I started to speak again.

"I wanted to show you what I am, the werewolf inside of me." I saw her eyes widen with a what looked like terror and then I looked again and to my amazement I saw only curiosity. "Bella, I don't want you to be afraid of me, but I thought if I'm going to be the one protecting you from Victoria," I saw her visibly flinch at the mention of the red haired vampire and then I continued. "What I mean is that if me and the pack are going to be protecting you eventually your going to see one of us in werewolf form and I'd like to be ready for it when it happens."

Bella nodded and the spoke softly, "I-I've been kind of curious about that since the night you told me about all this werewolf stuff. You won't hurt me will you?" I knew she was probably thinking back to the story I told her about Emily and Sam.

"Bella, sweetheart, I would never hurt you intentionally. Not to mention there is no threat so you will be fine. I will show you but there is something you have to do for me?" I laughed lightly and she looked at me confused.

"What's that Jake?"

I laughed again and leaned in putting my lips against her ear, "You have to close your eyes so I can get undressed," I whispered teasingly. I pulled back just in time to see the desired shock expression come over her face.

I couldn't help myself I busted out laughing and I heard her say, "What's so funny, and why do you have to take your clothes off."

"Silly Bella, if I didn't undress before I phased I would never have any clothes. So if you don't mind, close your eyes and when you hear me howl you can open them. I must warn you though. I won't be able to talk to you in wolf form, but if you just follow my eyes and my moves you should have no problem understanding me and I will be able to understand you."

"OK." She got up then wrapping her arms around me and kissing me on the lips before saying, "I love you." Then she sat back on the log and covered her eyes with her hands. She was so cute sometimes.

"I love you too Bella, my darling." I started undressing laying my clothes in a neat pile beside her on the log and then I started to shake. Moments later I had phased and when I was in complete wolf form I let out a howl and watched as Bella slowly pulled her hands away and opened her eyes.

As soon as I had phased I realized that Sam was in my head which meant he was in wolf form too. Great, and I knew before he started talking he wasn't going to approve.

"_What are you doing Jake? You shouldn't be in wolf for in front of Bella. Do you want her to get hurt?"_

"_Sam it's ok, I'm not going to hurt her. I needed to do this if we are going to protect her. So she isn't scared when she does have to see us like this."_

"_Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Please for Bella's sake be careful."_

"_I will Sam, I wouldn't even dream of hurting her."_

"_OK, Oh and Jake?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Have fun in town this weekend."_

"_Thanks."_ I turned my attention back to Bella who was staring at me in fascination. I walked forward expecting her to recoil, but she didn't. I nuzzled her neck a little and licked her on the cheek.

"Eeeew doggy kisses," I heard her say and when I whimpered she laughed and patted me on the head. "You make such a cute, umm, werewolf." She grinned up at me. I felt my heart squeeze tight and I couldn't breath for a second. Even while I was in wolf form she could still take my breath away.

We hung out for a while with me like that, I even got her to get on my back and took her for a ride. It was great showing her what I was and her being so OK with it. Bella was definitely and extraordinary girl.

Soon it was time for us to start heading to Port Angeles and I set her back down on the log. I gently grabbed my clothes in my mouth and dashed off into the woods. A few minutes later I came back and she was already in the truck waiting for me.

I climbed in the truck and turned to Bella smiling from ear to ear. "So what do you think?"

She looked at me and gave me a dazzling smile before answering, "You make a really cute puppy." She laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm just kidding it was a very interesting experience. A good one. I'm glad you felt you could share that with me."

"Good I'm glad," I leaned over and kissed her. She deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck and I pulled her into my lap. She kissed me so passionately matching me kiss for kiss. Her lips opened slightly and I took advantage of slipping my tongue into her mouth letting her taste me and I tasted her in return.

When she pulled away her warm sweet breath caressed my face and I wanted more, but I knew we had to get on the road so I put her back in her seat. "Buckle up Bella before I take you right here." I flashed her a lopsided smile as she did what she was told.

Minutes later we were on the road heading to Port Angeles with the music blaring and both of us singing along. She laced her fingers through mine and we rode all the way there just like that. I was going to hate for this weekend to end, but there was only a week left of school before Christmas vacation and I would be able to spend even more time with my darling Bella.

**Author's Notes: I hope you all like this chapter, I spent a lot of time on it. **

**I could really use some more reviews and if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them.**

**I still need a way to incorporate the Cullen's back in, I think I have an idea but I'm not sure yet. **

**BTW the more you review and tell me how much you like my story the faster I will get out the next chapter.**

**Chapter six is already in progress and will be out as soon as it's finished.**

**Thank you to all my readers.**

**XOXO**

**ShanLiz**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**Isabella Black Chapter 6**

**Jacob's POV**

The drive to Port Angeles wasn't a long one, but it was done with the radio blasting. A carefree Bella was singing along with the CD and her silky honey-touched hair was flowing freely in the breeze. I looked her over smiling at how lucky I was to have her. She was so adorable, leaning her head back against the seat with her eyes closed still singing.

Just then as if she had felt me staring at her she opened her eyes and smiled at me. My breath caught in my throat and my heat skipped a beat. I was so lucky. I pulled into the parking lot of the Red Lion Hotel and parked the truck. Bella was already out when I came around to her side and we grabbed our stuff out of the back of the truck.

I had a sudden urge to have her lips on mine and grabbed her around her waist surprising her. My lips came crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss and I deepened it when I heard her bag fall to the ground. She moaned into the kiss and then I broke it off both of us gasping for air. "I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Jake. Come on let's go have a fun weekend." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the hotel.

We walked into the front door, and up to the desk to check in.

**Bella's POV**

I heard her ask Jacob if there was anything she could help him with. Her high-pitched voice made my head snap up. I knew I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't think of where. I was mostly noticing how she flirted openly with Jacob while he was getting our keys.

I rolled my eyes and leaned closer into Jacob smiling triumphantly when he automatically put his arm around me. I knew now where I'd seen her before. She was the waitress that served me and Edward the night he saved my life when I got lost in Port Angeles. The girl at the desk looked at me with pure hatred in her eyes and then turned her fake smile back to Jacob. I felt his hold tighten on me as if he was sensing my discomfort.

Finally she handed over the keys making sure her hand grazed his and flashed me a smug little smile. Jacob didn't catch it, but her eyes followed us all the way into the elevator where I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately as the doors slid closed.

When I broke the kiss Jacob looked at me and said, "What was that for?"

"The girl at the counter, she obviously wanted a show, which is why she couldn't take her eyes off of you. So I gave her one," I said with a devious smile.

Jacob laughed and patted me on the butt to get off the elevator when the door opened. We finally found our room number four thirty six. "Would you like to do the honors dear?"

I laughed at Jacob taking the keycard and sliding it through the slot watching the light turn green. I looked around the room it was breathtaking.

"When did you do all of this Jake?"

He chuckled against my ear and I shivered involuntarily feeling goose bumps rise all over my body. "Now, what fun would that be if I told you all my secrets?" I rolled my eyes and continued to explore the room. The was a standard king size hotel bed, but there were layers of black silk cloth hanging from the ceiling creating a curtain over the bed. It was also hung from the windows and the sliding glass door to make it dark.

The lamps on either side of the bed were turned on so we could see for now and there were white candles of every size everywhere. I walked towards the sliding glass door to see the balcony but before I could get there Jacob cleared his throat and spoke. "Umm Bella please don't go out there yet. It's still daylight, but I promise we can go out there when we come back from dinner."

He gave a sly mischievous grin and I went to explore inside the canopy on the bed. I opened the curtains and there were what looked like white Christmas lights hung at the top. As my hand touched the white satin sheets that covered the bed I noticed there was something else there too. I picked it up examining it and noticed there were soft white rose petals thrown everywhere with two single white roses, one on each pillow.

I sat my bag down beside his in the corner of the room and went to find the bathroom. Opening the door I noticed there were white candles everywhere in there too. There was the hugest bathtub I had ever seen, big enough to fit at least eight people in it. There were also white rose petals in here. I noticed that in the bedroom there was a bouquet of white long stemmed roses on both of the night stands, and there was also one on the sink.

"Jake this must have cost a fortune, I don't like it that you spent so much money on me."

"Nonsense Bella your worth it and tonight will be perfect. Now look on the back of the door and put that dress on and get ready we are going out to dinner.

I hesitated for a minute before running and jumping into Jacob's arms and kissing him deeply. In a matter of seconds his fingers were threaded into my hair pulling me closer. "I can't believe you did all this for me," I managed to say breathlessly.

"I would do anything for you my darling." He kissed me on my nose and then said, "Now get in there and get ready, I want to be there by six."

He set me down on the ground and I went into the bathroom locking the door. I turned on the water letting the bathtub fill up with warm water and poured in some of the expensive bubbles sitting on the edge. The strawberry scent traveled up my nose as I slid in the relaxing water. When I was done I towel dried myself and blow dried my hair.

I took the time to curl my hair into perfect soft ringlets and applied a little makeup topping it off with a shimmer of lip gloss. Turning around I found a garment bag hanging from the bathroom door so I walked over to it and unzipped it gasping at the gorgeous dress that lay inside.

It was a silvery blue chiffon halter top dress with dark blue trim. When I put it on it came just above my knees. It was a little lower cut than I would usually have gone for but it accentuated my curves beautifully. There was a dark blue sash that came just below my breasts making them stand out a little more. All in all I loved this dress, and I was sure Emily had picked it out.

At the bottom of the bag there was the most beautiful pair of silvery blue heels with several straps, that were diamond studded, going over the foot and toe. Thank god it was only an inch and a half heel. A tiny silvery blue purse trimmed in dark blue was there too.

I was finally ready so I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door stepping out into the bedroom. I wasn't, however, ready for the view that was heaven standing in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the gorgeous site in front of me.

Jacob was standing there in a pair of black tuxedo pants and a white button down dress shirt with just the first few buttons undone. I almost whined at him to leave it when he started buttoning those last few buttons, but then he flashed me his dazzling lopsided smile.

He blushed and then looked away like he wanted to ask me something but was deciding against it. "What is it Jacob?" I started to walk towards him

**Jacob's POV**

When Bella walked out of the bathroom I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen. My throat had started to close and I couldn't get myself to start breathing again. I didn't know how I'd gotten so lucky but I knew that I didn't deserve this beautiful goddess standing in front of me. I had felt my face blush and turned to look away. When she asked me what was wrong I couldn't decide if I wanted to ask for her help even though I knew I was being stupid.

"Jake?"

I looked at her face and smiled, "Would you mind helping me with my bowtie? I can't tie it for anything," I said.

Bella giggled and walked up to me grabbing the bowtie I handed to her. My skin tingled when her fingers accidentally came into contact with my skin. Every where her fingers touched burned hotter than my already normally warm skin. When she was done she stepped away and I turned to a mirror to see her handiwork.

I smiled and put on my jacket buttoning the buttons before turning to her and offering her my arm. "Shall we go to dinner now," I said in my best stuck up impression, but she just laughed and laced her fingers with mine and we left for dinner. I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Moments later we pulled up at a private dock and I could smell the salt water. It was too cold for eating outside on the boat which is what I wanted to do, so I settled for dinner inside. I went around to the truck to help Bella down and when she shivered I took my jacket off and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you Jake," she said and kissed me on the cheek. I took her hand and led her out onto the dock and onto the big boat house. I heard her inhale on a breath of surprise. "This is where we are eating? Jake, how did you-?"

"A friend of Billy's is letting me use it tonight, and I'm cooking for us." We got onto the boat and I led her into the dining area of the boat. I led her to a white couch that was attached to the wall and went almost the whole way around the room and she curled up on it after sliding her shoes off.

I then went into the kitchen which had an opened window so Bella could see me and we could talk while I was cooking. I picked up a tomato, an onion, and a bell pepper and tossed them in the air trying to juggle them. It didn't work too well and when they fell she laughed. I could listen to the musical bell-like quality of that laugh for the rest of my life, and I just grinned playfully back at her.

**Bella's POV**

Jacob was so dorky sometimes. I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was so romantic that he put all this together for me, and the hotel room too. Just then something clicked in my head.

"Jake?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Jake, did you set up the room like that and do all this for me because you want something in return?"

He looked shocked for a moment and then said, "What do you mean Bella?"

"I mean are you _expecting_ something tonight?"

He looked totally disappointed, "You mean you know?"

"I had a thought that maybe even after Charlie told us to sleep in different beds that you might still think that-"

Then I heard his barking laughter and he almost toppled over onto the floor. "You mean, you think I- you- I- want _that_?" He continued to laugh and I could feel my cheeks flame in embarrassment. I folded my arms across my chest and looked away from him and out the window. If I wasn't so embarrassed I would have been in awe of the breathtaking view.

Just then Jake came through the kitchen door and sat down beside me. "Bella? Bella look at me." His fingers went under my chin forcing me to look at him. "Bella, as I told your father, I have no desire to make you do anything you don't want to do. I told you I would wait for you, but I've already got what I want, and that's you. Anything else is just icing on the cake. A very sweet Bella cake." He smiled at me and my heart when into overdrive.

Then he kissed me playfully on the nose and went back to cooking dinner. Moments later all kinds of aromas were passing under my nose and my curiosity got the better of me, "What are you cooking?"

He looked up from what he was doing and winked at me before saying, "It's a surprise." He smiled and went back to cooking.

About ten minutes later I was looking out the window at the view of the pitch black water when I heard him clear his throat and say, "Bella?" I turned around and he was right there.

"Y-yes Jake."

He held out his hand and I slid mine into his. He walked me to the table and got behind me to pull out my chair. Before he did he place a tiny kiss on my bare shoulder causing me to shiver and my legs to turn to jelly. Luckily he had pulled the chair out before I lost my balance and I plopped down in it.

He brought two plates out of the kitchen and set one if front of me. "Lobster Fettuccini Alfredo over angel hair pasta." He disappeared again and when he returned he set two side salads down on the table for us. When he disappeared for a third time he brought back frosted glasses and glass bottles of coke.

The next hour went by rather quickly with us chatting and eating. Then a thought occurred to me. I finished up my dinner and put my fork down. I took a deep breath and wiped my mouth before speaking. I was kind of worried about his answer so I couldn't quite get out my question. He was looking at me awfully intently so I took a sip of my soda trying to clear the blockage in my throat.

"Hey Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean early when I asked you if the reason you did all of this was because you wanted something tonight, and you asked me if I already knew?"

Suddenly he looked very uncomfortable and then he smiled and said, "Well there is something I wanted to ask you, but that will come later tonight when we get back to the hotel, as far as doing all of this for you…I did it because you deserve to be treated like a princess, and I wanted this weekend to be special."

"Awe, that's so sweet Jake." I got up and he met me halfway. I kissed him softly and then pulled away. "So, what's for desert?" I said with a sly little grin and gave him a wink.

He chuckled and kissed me again. "Let me clean up real quick and we can go back the hotel…desert is waiting for us."

Twenty minutes later we were driving back to the hotel and minutes after that we were walking in hand in hand laughing and joking. I caught the envious eye of the silly hotel check in girl. When we got on the elevator Jacob pulled me into him and kissed me deeply and passionately. Everything disappeared except for the two of us. The only thing I heard was our labored breathing and the soft moans we each made.

Ding!

What was that? Jacob pulled away from me and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the door. I was still dazed and then I remembered that we were in the elevator and went to walk and fell letting out a little shriek. Jacob caught me before I hit the floor and pulled me into him

"Thanks Jake," I said a little breathlessly.

"No problem, my clumsy Bella." He winked at me as we came to our room and went inside.

He grabbed a fir blanket off the chair in the corner of the room and beckoned me to him. I looked at him a little confused and walked to him placing a soft sweet kiss to his lips. "Here let me wrap you in this blanket we are going outside for a minute." He wrapped the blanket around me and pulled the dark cloth from the door sliding it open.

The whole balcony was lit up with little white Christmas lights and I could see the ocean a little far off. The moon was full and it was so close that I thought I might be able to reach out and touch it. It was just breathtaking. There were so many stars in the sky it looked blanketed with diamonds.

Just then, as we were looking at the stars, one shot beautifully across the sky and Jacob came up behind me whispering in my ear, "Make a wish sweet Bella."

I closed my eyes and wished as hard as I could.

_Starlight, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may_

_I wish I might_

_Have the wish_

_I wish tonight_

_Please let me and my newfound friends the werewolves be safe with Victoria still alive._

"Your concentrating really hard what are you wishing for?"

I turned to Jacob saying, "I can't tell you or it won't come true." I heard him chuckle and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on let's go inside, it's time for desert. But I want you to change for bed first ok?"

I looked at him warily trying to figure out what he had up his sleeves before saying, "OK."

Inside I grabbed what I was wearing to bed and went to the bathroom.

**Jacob's POV**

I was so nervous as I untied the bowtie and got undressed. I knew what I was planning on doing and went to my bag grabbing the little black velvet box and sliding it under the pillow that I would be sleeping on. When I had completely dispersed of the layers of the tuxedo I grabbed a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and put them on. My fingers fumbled nervously over the tie in the front. After I was done dressing I went around lighting each candle and turning off the lights.

When I was about to hop in the bed there was a knock on the door. Oh right, desert. I answered the door taking the covered sterling silver tray and tipping the guy at the door. He gave me a knowing smile and said thank you and have a goodnight.

I heard the lock click on the bathroom door and I dashed into the bedroom, carefully crawled into the bed inside the curtain and reached up to click on the Christmas lights above us. Then I saw her…the woman that I wanted to make my wife. I smiled as the thought of seeing her coming down the isle in a white dress towards me…then for some reason it wasn't me anymore it was that damned leech. He was even in my daydreams.

**Bella's POV**

I saw Jacob's face go from happy and smiling to him looking like he wanted to kill someone. "Jake are you ok?" He looked up and the smile was back. He patted the bed beside him and I noticed he was holding a covered tray.

"Desert has arrived."

"Mmm what is it?"

"Why don't you come find out?"

"Maybe I will." I smiled and crawled onto the bed giving him a kiss on the lips and trying to slyly grab the tray.

I heard him laugh and he was pulling it away from my reach so I moved closer. "OK OK I'll give it to you if you stop tempting me." I pulled back resting against the pillows as he set the tray between us and opened the lid.

"O my gosh! Chocolate covered strawberries!"

"I thought you would like them, here try one." He picked one up and held it to my lips. I took a bite as I looked him in the eyes and when the sweet juices of the strawberry hit my tongue my eyes slid closed in ecstasy.

We sat there like that talking and feeding each other and then he got really quiet.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat there nervous. I hadn't even noticed I had gotten quiet. My right hand was behind me under the pillow fingering the black velvet box. I hoped I was doing the right thing. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Bella, but I was just so nervous that she might say no.

"Earth to Jake."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella there is just something on my mind. Remember when I said there was something I wanted but it had to wait until we got back to the hotel?"

She nodded and I continued grabbing her hands in mine after letting go of the box. "Well, Bella, you know I love you more than anything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my best friend, and I know I will never feel the same way about anyone else as long as I live."

"Jake I love you too," I heard her say and I kissed the backs of both of her hands.

I grabbed the box and looked her deep into her eyes. "Bella Marie Swan, do you love me enough to become my wife?" I opened the box and held it out to her praying like hell that she said yes.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel my eyes get so big that they felt they might fall out. I looked at the ring in the box as I tried to comprehend what he just asked me. It was a simple sterling silver band with a heart-shaped diamond and on either side were two dark blue oval stones, it was beautiful.

I said the only thing that I could make come out, "Wh-What?"

"I just asked you to marry me silly Bella. I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives." He took the ring out and slipped it onto my left ring finger. Perfect fit. It looked even more gorgeous on my hand.

"Jake this is all so sudden."

"I know, but I know I love you and want you to be with me. I want to see you coming down that isle smiling and know that you love me too."

"Jake I do love you." I couldn't think straight. The man I loved, my best friend, just asked me to marry him. I started feeling my heart swell with the love that I had for him, and my eyes started to glaze over. One single tear slipped out and then the flood gates were opened and I started crying tears of joy.

"Bella, sweetheart, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry honey."

"I-I'm j-just s-so hap-py," I stammered through my tears.

"Is that a yes then Bella, my love," Jacob asked very hopeful with his eyes shining in happiness.

"Y-yes! Yes Jacob Black I will marry you. I will be your wife." I hugged him for dear life.

Jacob kissed me then with so much passion my toes curled. And when we were finished he held me curled to him as we both fell asleep.

The next day we did some Christmas shopping before we headed back to Forks. I was really proud of one particular gift. It was a motorized wheelchair for Billy. Jake and I actually went in together and got a top of the line model and it was to be shipped to his house in a large gift wrapped box two days before Christmas. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

By seven o'clock we were on the road back to Forks and I was thinking about how we were going to break the news to Charlie. I had my ringed finger held tightly in his right hand as he drove with the music down low.

Sometime during the drive I had drifted off to sleep.

**Jacob's POV**

I was driving back to Forks from Port Angeles and looked over to see my beautiful angel sound asleep. She truly was amazing, and now she was going to be my wife. I smiled at the thought as I pressed down harder on the break, eager to get back and share the news. Not even the pack had seen this one coming.

**Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, but my little brother just went off to register in Raleigh to go to basic training and jump school for the Army. **

**But it's finally done.**

**I will start working on Chapter 7 tomorrow and it might involve the Cullen's coming back I don't know yet, so the more reviews I get the faster I will get the next chapter up.**

**Oh, and thank you for all your reviews and ideas I really appreciated it.**

**ShanLiz**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters even though I wish I did.

**Isabella Black Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the house after saying goodbye to Jacob when he dropped me off. We had decided to tell Billy and Charlie about the engagement together at the same time so I had taken the ring off and put it back into the box slipping the box into my bag.

"Ch-Dad, I'm home!"

Nothing.

I walked into the kitchen setting my bag on the table and went to the phone to call Billy's to see if Charlie was there, but then decided I would take a shower and put everything away first. So grabbing my things I ran up stairs and started unpacking. I was putting clothes in the hamper and hiding Christmas presents in my closet when this creepy feeling came over me.

It felt almost like I was being watched, and I couldn't shake the feeling. I looked around the room and didn't see anything and I knew I was being paranoid because Jacob had done a quick run around the property and said he didn't smell or sense anything out of place. I tried to relax myself and continued unpacking but there was only one thing left in the bag.

I picked up the little black velvet box fingering it and then opened it. The ring still sparkled beautifully. I smiled contentedly and slid the ring on the appropriate finger. I had never really been much into jewelry but this piece I would cherish always.

After a while I took the ring back off and put it in the box sliding it into the top drawer of my desk. Grabbing clean pajamas I headed for the bathroom to take a bath. I brushed my hair and my teeth while the tub was filling full of water and bubbles.

Finally I slid into the overly warm water. It wasn't hot enough to be uncomfortable but I could feel the heat soaking into my muscles and relaxed. My mind drifted over the last couple of days. So much had happened, and I just needed some time to think about it all.

My eyes slid closed and automatically an image popped into my head of me walking down this long walkway with a golden arch at the end. Underneath stood my beloved Jacob in the same tuxedo he wore over the weekend. This was my daydream so he wasn't wearing the bowtie, and the first few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. I shivered at the thoughts that image conjured up.

When I finished with my bath and got dressed I walked down to the kitchen to call Billy's. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. Jacob picked up on the third ring and I smiled at hearing his voice.

"Oh, hey Jake! I was just calling for Charlie, he's not here."

"Yeah they haven't come back in from fishing yet, it will be dark soon though and he will be home. Is everything alright Bells, sweetheart?"

I hesitated trying to gage whether I should tell Jacob about the weird feeling I got when I was up in my room. He spoke again bringing me back from my thoughts, "Bella my love, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, kind of Jake, but I'm sure I'm just being paranoid."

"What is it Bella? Tell me please."

I gave a heavy sigh before I spoke, "It's just that, when I was upstairs unpacking before my bath, I felt like-" I paused trying to find the words.

"Like what Bells?"

"Almost like I was being watched."

"Bella, I want you to lock your doors and windows and I'm on my way. I'll run so it will be faster and I'll tell Sam to meet me there."

"Jake you don't have to come, I'm probably just being paranoid."

"Sweetie, Victoria is still out there. I already contacted the pack and they have said nothing out of the ordinary happened while we were gone, not even a stray scent, but that doesn't mean she's still not after you, especially after what-" I heard him stop talking and knew what he was going to say.

I finished his sentence for him, "You mean after what Edward did to James?" I said it as more of a statement, but it came out as a question and I heard his whisper of an answer on the other end.

"Yes."

I gulped back tears and willed myself not to start crying. "Jake, I'm going to get off the phone now and go lock up just hurry up and get here. I love you."

"I love you too my Bella. We'll be there in ten minutes, just hang tight." With that I hung up the phone and locked up all the doors and windows downstairs before heading to Charlie's room. Once I slid the lock on the window I laughed at the mundane task. These windows would be nothing against a superhuman vampire.

I walked out of Charlie's room and shut the door behind me. Another seven minutes and Jacob and Sam would be here. I was counting down, because I knew I wouldn't feel safe until they got here. I hated being a stupid human sometimes, and I hated not being able to take care of myself. Victoria could snap me like a twig and there was nothing I could do about it, but depend on the pack for protection.

I came to my room and went in to lock the window and stopped dead in my tracks. Did I open that window earlier? I could only hope that I had, but I didn't remember. I walked over to the window and slid it closed clasping the lock.

Suddenly I heard my bedroom door creak closed. I froze. My breathing got shallow. Oh, no…Victoria was already here. What was I going to do? I took a deep breath and turned around slowly.

"Edward…?" I was shocked to see the only other vampire I despised to no end, besides Victoria, standing in front of me. What the hell was he doing here?

"Bella…" He said only the one word, but in that one word I could hear all of the pain and hurt he was feeling, and I could see it on his face too. Once such a beautiful face, the face of an angel, contorted in emotional damage.

Then his next words hit me like a ton of bricks as he threw the tiny black velvet box on the bed, "I'm too late aren't I?"

I snapped. "YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!" I couldn't stop the words from pouring out of my mouth. All of the pain and hurt I was feeling hit me and I couldn't stop yelling. "YOU LEFT ME IN HELL…IN DARKNESS AND YOU WANT TO KNOW IF IT'S TOO LATE?"

"Bella, please, calm down just let me explain."

"YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN WHAT?! THAT YOU LEFT ME IN THE WOODS AFTER TELLING ME I WAS NOTHING TO YOU ANYMORE! YOU TOOK AWAY NOT ONLY YOU, BUT ALL TRACE OF YOU! ALL TRACE OF YOUR FAMILY! GOD, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT!? OH, WAIT YOU'RE NOT A PERSON ARE YOU, YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

I saw him visibly flinch at my words and I couldn't help it, I dropped to my knees gulping for air around a waterfall of tears. I didn't care if I hurt him. I wanted him to feel what I felt when he told me he didn't love me anymore. I had felt like someone had reached into my chest and pulled out a chunk of my heart and walked away.

When I hit the floor he was there beside me in seconds crouching down to make sure I was alright. I pushed him away and stood up on wobbly legs and headed for the door. I took a deep breath and wiped my face. Then I ran my hands through my hair and felt like I was preparing for battle.

I turned around slowly and said, "I want you to leave now!" My words were laced with so much venom and hatred that I saw him recoil in pain. I saw Edward look at the door and turn his nose up like there was a bad stench in the room, but I ignored him and turned to open the door to leave. For all I care he could leave the way he came in, through the window.

**Jacob's POV**

I was running so fast I could've been flying. I just knew I had to get to my fiancée before someone, or something, else did.

When I got to the property where Bella's house sat I could smell a scent that I knew I never wanted to smell again. Edward. Then I heard her yelling.

"OH, WAIT YOU'RE NOT A PERSON ARE YOU, YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Oh God he was in there with her. Just then Sam came up beside me and I knew had had heard everything I was thinking. When we reached the door we phased back and I put my pants on. We went to go inside and I stopped.

"Sam, can I please go up alone first?" He nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs on the porch.

I ran inside and up the stairs and when I was almost at her door I heard her speak again, "I want you to leave now!" I had never heard such hatred from Bella before. Then the door opened and she saw me. She had been crying! Damnit I wanted to rip his tongue out for making her cry!

Bella fell into my arms and buried her head into my neck and sobbed uncontrollably as I walked her back in the room. She needed to be in bed now, I knew she was tired and physically spent. As I walked her back in the room she tensed saying she didn't want to go back in there with him.

"Bella, honey I know, but you need to get some rest. I'll make the leech go away." She nodded against my neck and I laid her down covering her up and kissing her on the forehead before saying, "Love you."

"Love you too," she said and rolled over facing away from the window. I picked up the little black velvet box that I knew contained the engagement ring I had given to Bella and put it on the desk. I looked up to Edward.

"Leech," Was all I said.

Likewise he said, "Dog."

I walked over to the window unlocking it and opening it, "Leave now," I snarled and was about to walk back to Bella.

"This isn't over yet. She can still change her mind, again." He emphasized that last word and I turned back around to face him.

"You left her leech! You left her in misery, and I'm the one who fixed her! I'm the one who made her whole again! You broke her, and you still think you deserve a chance?" He suddenly looked disgusted.

"I know I hurt her in the worse way possible, and it kills me. I know I don't deserve her at all, but I love her still and she needs to know that. I can't live without her."

"Then have a happy death," I spat at him and turned away again to check on Bella.

"I won't give up without a fight, Dog!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Leech!"

"You know a part of her still loves me, I can see it in your eyes."

I couldn't take it any more. He had pushed one too many of my buttons and I turned around lunging at him and pushing him out the window. I heard a thud and looked down. Stupid vampire that can land on his feet. What does he think he is, a cat?

"Leave her alone Leech, if you know what's good for you!" I yelled out the window.

"Never!" I heard him yell back as he took off running.

Just then I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull up and he met Sam on the porch. I heard Sam telling him that we came to check on Bella and that Edward was back. At the mention of Edwards name I heard Charlie bounding worriedly up the stairs.

I notice the little box was still out and slipped it into the top drawer. Charlie came into the room just as I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and tuck her in again. He stood at the door while I finished. "Goodnight Bells, I love you."

"I love you too Jake, thank you." I heard her murmur.

"Sleep now, Bella."

I walked over to Charlie who gave me a thankful look. We walked from the room closing the door after I shut and locked her window.

"I'm so glad she has you Jake. So Edward was actually here?"

"Yes, and he made her upset. I could hear her yelling at him as we walked up the drive." His jaw clenched in anger.

"I didn't see a car out front how did you get here? Oh, Emily dropped us off, we told her we'd call her when we were ready to be picked up, we didn't want to spook her or anything." Sam heard me and nodded towards the door.

"I'm going to go call her real quick while you guys finish talking."

"OK, it was nice to see you again Sam," Charlie said.

"You too." With that he was out the door in a flash.

"She's fine now Charlie, you should get some rest. I know you probably had a long day hanging out with Billy. I heard him chuckle as he patted be on the back. "Oh, hey, Bella and I wanted to cook you and Billy dinner tomorrow here is that OK?"

"Sure, I'll be off around five thirty and I can stop by and pick up Billy if you want to come over and spend the day with Bella. I know she will appreciate the company especially after tonight."

"Yeah. OK, well I'll see you then." I shook Charlie's hand and walked out the door hearing him close it behind him. As soon as I was sure he was heading up stairs Sam and I took off running again.

Sam was in my head in an instant.

_So I guess congratulations are in order. Is that why you have been trying so hard to hide your thoughts from us lately?_

_Yeah. I take it, it worked._

_I have never heard the ABC's so many times in my life._

I chuckled in my head. _Maybe if you guys weren't so nosey…_

_Hey, hey we can't help that._

_I know I know._

_Well, I'm off to see Emily, don't stay out too long if you want to wake up early to go see Bella._

_Yes Daddy! _He laughed and took off. I was too wired to sleep so I took off for the cliffs. As I looked out over at the water crashing on the rocks below, I couldn't help but have this sinking feeling that there was a chance that Bella might decide to go back to Edward.

Damnit I couldn't let that happen! She had to stay with me, and I had to show her that she was better off that way. I loved her so much and I didn't think I could survive being rejected by her again. Especially now that she was mine.

Finally I took off for the house relishing in the feel of the wind as it helped to cleared my fogged brain.

**Author's Notes: Well here is the chapter everyone's been waiting for, the return of Edward.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**And I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews and comments I really appreciate them. **

**Hopefully this lives up to everyone's expectations.**

**XOXO**

**ShanLiz**


	8. A note from me

**2nd poll up please vote thank you!!**

**A Note From Me**

**Ok so I really appreciate all of the reviews I've gotten so far, but**

**Yes there is a but…**

**I need more.**

**I have been pouring out chapter after chapter and I need for you guys**

**To submit more reviews.**

**Tell me what you think, good bad or ugly.**

**Preferably not too ugly.**

**Oh and I really have enjoyed those of you who have reviewed so far**

**Even if some of them are a little threatening.**

**I'm going to take a day or so off to give you guys some time to review.**

**All ideas are welcomed!**

**Tell me what you liked, don't like, ideas, etc.**

**Oh and there are 3 new polls (posted one at a time) that I need people to vote on so I know**

**Where to take the next chapter.**

**It's up to you so let me know.**

**Chapter 8 is in progress and will come out faster if you**

**Review and vote!**

**Thanks a lot to all those who are already my fans**

**And hope you are enjoying the story I already have ideas for a sequel.**

**XOXO**

**ShanLiz**


	9. Sorry

**Sorry this is just another note from me ****L**

**I know I know.**

**I'm currently working on Chapter 8 and it should be up either tonight or tomorrow.**

**I have so many thoughts now on how I want the story to go. Thank you for all your thoughts.**

**I probably will keep posting in a timely fashion, no more long periods of waiting unless something happens and I can't write.**

**Just be patient.**

**I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the next chapter.**

**ShanLiz**


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dang, I still don't own Twilight or it's characters

**Isabella Black Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

I rolled over groaning as the sun hit my face because I wasn't ready to awake from my dreamless sleep. I felt like I had been asleep for forever, but my brain was still cloudy and fogged up. I tried to clear my head by shaking it only to wince in pain because of a headache I had from crying myself to sleep the night before. I looked at the clock on my bedside table.

Ugh. I groaned for it was eleven am and I had slept most of the morning away. Charlie was already at work I was sure. Wiggling out of the covers I stood up out of bed. Grabbing a couple of items and a fresh change of clothes I walked sluggishly to the bathroom to take a shower.

I had brushed the knots out of the uncontrollable frizz on the top of my head and then brushed my teeth before stepping into the shower and letting the warm spray run all over my body. The warm water helped to relieve some of the tension in my neck and back and I stayed there long after I had washed and conditioned my hair and washed myself. The water started to run cold and I shivered cutting it off.

I wrapped myself in a large white fluffy towel and stood facing the fogged up mirror. I was about to wipe my bare hand across the mirror when I noticed there was something written in the fog, but it was quickly disappearing. Someone had been in here, whether is was before or while I was in here I wasn't sure, but curiosity got the better of me and I quickly turned the hot water on from the sink.

I watched as the steam from the hot water floated up and attached itself to the mirror. I waited in anticipation wanting to know what it said, and a feeling of dread came over me. What if it was from some vampire that wanted to kill me. Oh God, Victoria.

I automatically sighed in relief as my eyes scanned over the message that was now clearly visible.

_Bella,_

_We need to talk, please,_

_Come to Cullen house._

_-E_

I knew who had written the note, it was Edward. He knew the first thing I would do was take a shower. My fists started to ball and flex with anger. Who was he to assume I wanted to talk. I didn't! At least that was what I was telling myself. My heart started to thrum with anger, and I thought I might punch the mirror when I raised my fist.

Instead I willed my hand to flex open and smeared it across the message causing it to disappear with little droplets of water appearing in it's place. Stupid, still handsome, vampire! Why did he always have to complicate my life? I suddenly knew what I needed to do, but I had to talk to Jacob first.

Oh, no, Jake! I really loved him and I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted to get away and think. No, I _needed_ to get away and think.

I quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a turtle neck top because it was suppose to be cool today. I then combed my hair quickly and pulled it back in a ponytail at the nape of my neck. I left the bathroom and went back to my room discarding my worn pajamas and grabbing a backpack shoving in a jean jacket, my fully charged ipod, headphones, and keys.

Walking downstairs I finished equipping my bag with a few bottles of water, some granola bars and grabbed my wallet off the table in the hall. I ran back into the kitchen because I had to make a phone call. I didn't think I could deal with having a sit down dinner tonight. I had to get away. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I was going.

I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's number without even looking at the numbers. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake."

"Bella, sweetheart! How are you feeling this morning."

"I-I'm- Listen, Jake." I thought I could hear him flinch at the tone of my voice. I sighed and took a breath before continuing to speak. "I've got to do some stuff around the house, and then I think I'm going to bed, I-I'm not feeling well today. It's probably just a stomach thing, but I would appreciate if you could call Charlie and Billy and cancel for tonight, I'm not going to feel up to doing dinner."

"Oh, OK, darling. Well, do you want me to come over? I could sit with you today?" I heard the hopeful tone in Jacob's voice and felt awful for deceiving him. He would know I had lied come tonight when Charlie didn't find me at home.

"Umm…actually I just really need to spend some time alone today if you don't mind. I'll call you when I'm feeling better," I said trying to lighten my tone.

"OK then, get well, I'll call to check on you later. Love you Bells."

"You too Jake." With that I hung up the phone and was on my way out to my truck when I realized I forgot something. I ran back upstairs and looked in the top drawer of my desk grabbing the little black velvet box, stuffing it in my bag, and left.

I got in the truck and pulled out of the driveway and started to drive not really sure where I was going. I just knew I had to get out and go somewhere before I lost my mind. I loved Jacob,. I really did. However, I knew I still had lingering feelings for Edward. I couldn't marry him unless I was sure.

I wandered if me and Edward could ever just be friends. Jacob had to still know that I had feelings for Edward, but things are all messy now that I know he came back for me. I missed my vampire family deeply, and I almost turned back just so I could go see Alice, and Carlisle, and Esme, and the rest of the gang. I knew he would still be there though. I couldn't face him yet…not sure if I ever could, although I knew that we did need to talk.

This was all a terrible mess!

I pushed my foot down on the gas and felt the old truck shudder with the speed. If I didn't regain control I was going to end up with my transmission in the middle of the road. I slowed the truck down just as I saw a familiar spot in the woods with a worn trail.

I slammed on the brakes, threw the truck in reverse, and then slammed on the brakes again. Was I really sure I wanted to go there? Out of all the places I could go…and the whole idea for this little trip was to get completely out of Forks. Why was I drawn to this place?

I quickly put the truck into drive and turned into the little trail driving as far as I could drive. When I could go no further by vehicle I got out and started on foot. It was just past twelve so nobody would come looking for me for a while. There would still be time if I wanted to get out of Forks.

I must've walked for what seemed like hours but just when I saw an opening I glanced at my watch. One thirty. I sighed, took a deep breath and walked out into the clearing. I was in the meadow. Our meadow. His meadow.

I stood in the middle of the open grassy area and looked around. Then all of the sudden a surge of emotions went through me, my bag dropped to the grounded, and tears fell. I sobbed and sobbed letting the gargantuan sized tears fall soaking my top. I stayed there for what felt like an eternity crying and sobbing. I could hardly breath and I was choking on my own tears.

The sun started to set eventually letting me know I should go but I didn't want to move, so I found a cozy little spot under a tree incase it rained and slide my jean jacket on. I laid down on the soft ground, put my back pack under my head, and curled under the blanket I had brought with me. I laid on my back looking up at the stars.

I started thinking about what I was going to do before I go back and I reached under my head, into my bag, and grabbed the little black velvet box. When I opened it I could see how the stones glimmered in the star light. I really had no idea what to do, and when I thought I was done crying, I cried some more.

**Jacob's POV**

I had called to check on Bella several times today. It was now nine forty five and I had gone too long without hearing my sweet Bella's voice. I was being patient though because she said she wasn't feeling good and I just thought that she was sleeping it off. Bella could sleep for days if she wanted to.

At ten o'clock on the dot my fingers were itching to pick up the phone and call her, but then suddenly it rang and I snatched it up before it could finish it's first ring.

"Bella?"

"Hi Jake, this is Charlie. I was actually wondering if you had seen Bella."

"Umm no, she told me she wasn't feeling good and I've been calling her like every hour, but I thought she was asleep."

"Jake, she hasn't been here all evening. I got home and the house was empty."

Oh my god! Bella was gone, did something happen to her? I had to find her and make sure she was OK. "Charlie listen to me, I haven't seen her all day, but I'm going to go look for her, you stay put incase she comes home and call me the minute you hear from her OK? I'll call you when I find her." _Please God, don't let her have gone to the Cullen house…PLEASE!_

I ran out the door and phased as my feet hit the ground. I knew someone was on their way to Bella's house to patrol tonight so as soon as I phased Seth knew what was going on. It was the first night he was allowed to patrol and he had begged us all week to let him go. When Sam had finally given in he was so excited.

Now I could hear his worried thoughts as he knew what was going through my mind and I told him to run to Emily's instead and tell Sam what was going on so he could alert the rest of the pack. We needed everyone to look for Bella, the love of my life. Then he was suppose to head to her house and patrol the property while we were out in the woods searching

It was well past midnight and the whole pack was out scouring the woods for my precious Bella. I could hear Leah in my head chastising me for her having to be out here. Leah's thoughts were getting louder which meant she was getting closer and when she was right on my tail I snarled and turned around to her yelling my thoughts.

_Go home Leah, NOW!_

_What?_ She had the nerve to have shock in her eyes.

_You heard me, Go HOME! I don't want you here if all your going to do is rag on my missing fiancée. Now leave, and until you can accept Bella's presence in my life I want nothing more to do with you!_

I saw the hurt in her eyes and she turned around and trotted off with her tail between her legs

At two o'clock we had pretty much searched everywhere on our side of the treaty line and since Edward and the Cullen's were back in town, or so we heard, a bunch of werewolves couldn't just go over the line. I was still in wolf form and even then tears started to fall from my eyes because I was so afraid we wouldn't find my Bella.

I suddenly growled knowing what I had to do and as soon as I thought it the pack was inside my head once again warning me. All at once I heard…

_Jake no you can't!_

_No, Jacob don't even think about that!_

_You know we can't cross the treaty line!_

Etc.

I growled inside my head silencing everyone before thinking…

_She is my fiancée damnit! None of us will go, but me. If there is a way they can help me then I need to do this for Bella. I won't let her be harmed, and what if Victoria has her!_ I growled again to make my point before running off.

**Author's Notes: I know this is a short chapter, and kind of a cliff hanger, but chapter 9 is already in progress and will be out Monday at the latest. **

**Please review, Review, REVIEW! Thanks to those who already have and do. **

**I also like some of the ideas I have been getting it's really helping a lot.**

**Oh, just one more thing. I can't change the story rating to M because my little sister is reading my story and as much as I would like to I don't think my mom would like it if she was reading that. Sorry.**

**Thanks for the support of my story once again.**

**XOXO**

**ShanLiz**

**P.S. Sorry about the long wait and the next chapter is going to be good and full of drama, O yeah I get 10 15 new reviews and actually review not just "good job keep going" or "update soon" I will post chapter 9 as soon as the fifteenth one comes in and 10 either with 9 or a few hours after 9. Thanks enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight and all of it's characters, I do not.

**Isabella Black Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

"I want to go see Bella now!" I stopped pacing back and forth in the living room and turned to look at Alice who had just broken the silence. My little pixie sister was sitting in the lap of her husband Jasper. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Are you serious? Did you just whine at me? Besides you can't go, the wolves are patrolling her house now, I can only assume it's because of us." I saw Jasper visibly flinch at the mention of those mangy dogs.

"But I miss her, we can't just stay away."

"We can and we will stay away until she comes to us. I gave her the opportunity to come here and talk with us, but I will not endanger any of you by throwing you into the dogs pen so to speak."

I had started to pace once again. I didn't deserve for her to come and want to talk, but I was praying like hell that she would. It was two in the morning and all I could think about was Bella. She's the only thing I had been able to think about for the past year while I was in Italy. I couldn't concentrate on my studies and ended up dropping out and holing up in my apartment like a hermit.

I loved her too damn much!

God she was beautiful though. I had wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her half to death even as she stood there and yelled those hurtful things to me. I couldn't let my mind go down that path, not yet. I had to talk to her first.

I had snuck back into her house last night after I was sure the dogs had left and Bella and her father were asleep. I only had a few minutes to act before the next wolf was sent out for patrol duty. I only hoped she took a shower that morning and got my message.

I was trying to decide if I should stay at the house with my family or take off and go do some hunting to try to clear my head. All of the sudden I heard Emmet growl next to Rose on the couch. When I looked over at him all he said was, "Dog!"

I tensed my body waiting for the mutt to barge in and charge when I heard a hesitant tapping on the door. I looked over at my brothers and sisters sitting on the couch in confusion.

Slowly I made my way to the door and opened it a crack to see a half naked Jacob Black standing on the porch. Opening the door wider I narrowed my eyes. He took that as his cue to speak and explain why he was here.

"I-I didn't know where else to go. I know I'm not suppose to be over the treaty line, but it's an emergency." He took a deep breath and looked me dead in the eyes when he spoke again. "B-Bella's missing. She was suppose to be at home sick and said she needed some alone time, but when Charlie got home she wasn't there and he called me. The pack has been out searching on our side, but we haven't found her." His words were rushed but I caught everything.

My heart lurched into my throat. Oh my God, was he really saying Bella was missing? I snapped out of my thoughts and opened the door wider allowing him to step in and address the family.

"We have been looking since ten o'clock tonight, but there is no telling how long she has been gone. I don't know if she went by herself or if someone-"

I knew what he was going to say and I felt my heart break even though I had thought it couldn't break anymore. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her.

Jacob started speaking again, "I-I was hoping Alice might be able to see her and that I could accompany Edward if she was on your side of the treaty line. I promise I will go back when or if we find her.

_My jaw clenched at the word __if_. I couldn't begin to think of what I would do if we couldn't find her. Just then I saw Alice's eyes glaze over and I knew she was focused on finding out where Bella was so I concentrated on her thoughts so that she could show me the location.

I sighed in relief when I saw where Bella was and had to bite back a smile. She was in the meadow. Our meadow, and from the looks of it she was sound asleep. "I got it, I know where she is." I said in as straight a tone as I could muster. Thank God she was OK.

Jacob's questions flew at me instantaneously. "Where is she? Is she OK? What's going on?" I was just about to answer Jacob's questions and suggest that we go get her when another vision popped into my head. It was coming from Alice.

I saw the meadow. It was still dark. Then I saw Bella and I couldn't help but smile because whatever she dreamed about she had just said my name in her sleep. Then all of the sudden she woke up sitting straight up. I heard her ask in a shaky voice whose there, and then a flame red blur came forward and stopped a foot away from her. Victoria. The vision vanished.

"Oh my God! Jacob we have to go now!" I turned to my family and told them to stay put and I would call them if I needed them and for Alice to keep watching Bella. We were going to have to fight…werewolf and vampire side my side.

I turned and looked at Jacob who was staring at me in confusion. I spat the word, "Victoria!" Then in a matter of second we were both running for the meadow side by side.

**Bella's POV**

I was dreaming. In my dream I was walking down a long hall. I couldn't seem to get to the end, so I took off running determined to see what was there. It felt like the more I ran the longer the hall got until I suddenly smacked into a wall tumbling backwards. When I looked up I saw two huge doors. The door on the left had a picture of a bat on it and the door on the right had a picture of a wolf on it. I knew in an instant that these doors represented Edward (the bat) and Jacob (the wolf).

I rolled my eyes at the door with the bat on it. Oh, come on! Then I was awake and springing into a sitting position while my eyes adjusted to my surroundings in the moonlight. I rolled my eyes again. Could my subconscious not come up with anything better than a bat? That was so cliché. Then as my eyes focused in the moonlight something moved in the woods far away to my right.

"H-hello? Is someone there?" I knew Charlie was worried by now, but at this point I didn't really care, there was just too much that I needed to figure out…on my own. I heard a branch snap and turned my head in the direction it came from. My left.

Either someone was very fast or there was more than one someone. My heart started drumming extremely fast and I thought I might start hyperventilating. I was getting more scared by the second.

Then suddenly something was coming towards me at lightning speed and stopped a foot away. I watched as the figures flame red hair settled around her face and gasped. Victoria!

"Hello Bella, we meet again," She hissed. "I've been looking forward to ripping you limb from limb. I'm going to take my time with you and make sure that you suffer for what you caused to happen to my James." The bitterness behind her words was overwhelming. I could feel her hatred for me rolling off her in waves.

She stepped forward and I froze in fear, tears started to quietly roll down my face. I knew in the instant that she grabbed me that I was dead, for nobody even knew where I was at. Victoria was suddenly running with me in her arms and I was petrified. Realization hit me then.

No one was coming. Then I blacked out and went limp.

**Jacob's POV**

I felt like we had been running for forever, and the leech still hadn't told me where we were going. I had to find Bella, I couldn't bare to lose her. She is my everything and I swore that if Victoria harmed one hair on her beautiful head I would rip her limb from limb.

Finally I could feel Edward slowing down and then we were in a clearing. It looked like a huge meadow, but it was still dark. I phased back into my human form and slipped my pants back on. Before I could speak and ask where we were, he beat me to it.

"This is our meadow," he said solemnly. "Can you smell her scent? It's everywhere!" I let her unique strawberry scent roll under my nose and nodded. As soon as he said the words "our meadow" my hear felt like it was breaking. All the places for her to come and she chose this place. I had a feeling I was losing my Bella.

"In the vision she was sleeping under a tree. We have to split up and look for her. You take over there and I'm going to go over there." He walked away and I went to looking. I was walking under some trees when I stumbled over a bag. I looked down and I was standing on an empty blanket.

My heart completely broke into two at that moment.

My knees hit the ground and I screamed, "Nooooo! Bella!" In seconds Edward was behind me, but I didn't care I started to cry. I reached down to clutch the blanket that had her scent all over it and something brushed my hand. I picked up the little black velvet box and opened it. She had brought her engagement ring with her? My thumb ran across the stones. I was thoroughly confused by this woman. Now Victoria had her and I didn't know where. I got up seething with anger as I swiped the remaining tears away.

Turning to Edward I growled in anger saying, "We have to find that bitch and rip her to pieces. I don't ever want to hear her name again when we're finished!"

I saw him nod and then he spoke softly, "We need to get the pack and the rest of my family and spread out and follow the scent, try to figure out where Victoria is going. Tonight I take it agree that there is no more treaty line?"

I looked up into his eyes and could see my pain, anger, and vengeance reflected there. I nodded and said, "Agreed. On one condition though." I saw him look at me curiously and then nod for me to continue. "When we get to her I want everyone to get Bella out and me and you are the ones to finish that bitch once and for all."

Edward grinned a malicious grin and nodded his head in agreement.

"Why don't we call and get everyone to meet in the open field on our side?" Edward was already pulling a small silver flip phone out and dialing a number. I heard him talking I assumed to Carlisle due to the amount of love and respect I heard in his voice.

I was beginning to think that these leeches weren't half bad. They could love and feel and in their defense they were what Bella called them "vegetarians". Besides I'd have a feeling that even if me and Bella stayed together she wouldn't let Edward go again, and I would have to except her being friends with him, just like if she were to choose him I will not leave her life. I shuddered at the thought of her ending back up with him.

Edward flipped the phone closed and tossed it to me. "Whatever happens…whatever Bella decides you should know that I would not ask you to leave her life or her to not be friends with you if she chooses me. Not that I deserve it. If she chooses you I will not leave her again unless she tells me to. If friends is all I can have then that's what I'll have to take. I want her to be happy either way."

I nodded and flipped open the phone to call Sam. This was way too weird for me, Edward and I were actually being civil instead of at each other's throats as usual. After I told Sam and the others where to meet us I tossed the phone at Edward who slipped it in his pocket.

He picked up Bella's things and put them in the backpack and I handed him the little black velvet box to stick in there too. He looked up at me, "May I?" He was asking if he could open it.

"Yeah, sure." I looked down at the ground as I heard the box squeak open.

"It's beautiful…definitely Bella." I heard him sigh, almost as in defeat, but I doubted he would give up without letting her decide.

"Not a chance," I heard him say.

"Could you please refrain from reading my thoughts unless I'm in wolf form. I can't take people being able to be in my head 24/7."

"Yea, sure." He used my same answer from before to answer me now.

We headed off and before we could speak again I was stripping down and phasing. We both ran side by side toward the field.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as Carlisle told us what was happening fear overtook me…fear for Bella. I knew it wasn't good for Jasper to feel all of the emotions going on around him, but I couldn't help it. In minutes of Edward calling we were on our way running to the field where we had played baseball so many times before.

We were all standing in the open field now and waiting on Edward and Jacob with the rest of the pack. I had seen Bella getting taken by Victoria but was hoping the boys could've gotten there before it actually happened. I was so scared that I was never going to see my best friend again.

Jasper must have felt my emotions because he came up behind me and put his arm around me kissing the top of my head. "It's going to be alright," He said in as gentle of voice as he could.

"What if it's not? What if Victoria has already killed Bella or worse, bitten her. You don't think she would turn her do you?"

"No, she wants revenge for her mates death, there is no way she is going to let Bella live. She'd rather Edward be cursed to live forever without Bella, only I don't think she even knows they aren't together anymore."

"I just hope she's OK. I have been trying to get a vision of her, but I can't seem to concentrate through the fear."

"Come here darling." Jasper grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me over to a tree stump out of the way. "Sit here and concentrate, I will do my best to calm you down long enough to tell where she is."

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate as best I could, my eyes glazing over. I felt a sense of calm wash over me and could only assume that it was from Jasper. I was so thankful for him.

Then suddenly images flew into my mind.

**Edward's POV**

We caught up with the rest of the werewolves in the woods and emerged at the same time. I saw four members of my family and my heart clinched. Where was Jasper and Alice? Then I heard a high pitched scream come from in the woods. We all ran to where the noise was coming from.

When I stepped just inside the woods I could see Jasper sitting at the base of a tree holding his head in his hands chanting, "Please make it stop…make it stop." A few feet away Alice was laying on the ground clutching her stomach and convulsing on the floor, her eyes glazed over. My mind reached into hers automatically to see what she was seeing while everyone else looked on.

I saw the mountains, then a cabin tucked away and hidden, abandoned. The image changed and I was inside the cabin, and I could see a fire glowing from the fire place. There was a bed, and Bella was tied to it. Her hands tied to the head board and her feet tied to each one of the foot posts.

She was gagged with a cloth and tears were pouring down her cheeks. Then Victoria was standing over her and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. When she leaned up she ripped Bella's shirt open and gave a menacing grin. She showed off her long brightly polished finger nails…more like claws because what she did next made my stomach surge in disgust and I thought I would be sick.

She ran the nail of her index finger down Bella's stomach slicing deep into her skin. All I could hear was Bella's terrifying cry and then I blacked out.

When I came to, I saw Jasper with Alice huddled in his arms, and she was dry sobbing. I knew if she could've been crying she would have. The only thing she said was, "I don't know how, but I could feel everything Bella was feeling, even pain." Then she buried her head in Jaspers chest still sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Alice, Jasper take her back we can manage without you two." He nodded and in seconds he was gone running through the woods. "We have to get going, Victoria has taken her to the mountains. They are in an abandoned cabin, I'm not sure where, but I'm hoping we can intercept their scent."

With that we were all running as fast as we could to get to Bella.

**Bella's POV**

When I became conscious again my eyes were sealed shut with the dried tears that I had shed. I had to work to get them to open, and my mouth felt so dry. There was something in my mouth, something soft. When my eyes finally fluttered open I noticed I was in a cabin. There was warmth coming from a fire in the fireplace, but I was still so cold.

I couldn't move. That's when I noticed I was tied to a bed and gagged with a piece of cloth. I tried to tug free from the ropes tied around my wrists and ankles, but I still couldn't move. I started to cry then, and Victoria walked in.

Her thick wavy flame red hair was flowing behind her. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants with a silver studded belt, a black leather halter top, and black leather four inch heels. Her makeup consisted of heavy eyeliner and bright blood red lipstick. She looked the epitome of an evil seductress.

When she came forward her eyes locked on mine, "Good your awake, I was wondering when I was going to be able to start my torture. I'm going to love the taste of your blood." She leaned forward over me and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to have my fun with you first, I promise not to make it hurt too much." She backed up tearing my shirt with her perfectly manicured bright red polished fingernails. She laughed and then spoke once more, "Oh wait, I don't!"

She held up her index finger and her eyes went dark and hungry. My eyes got so big and I was so scared. The only thing I could think of before I felt the sharp claw stab into my flesh was…

_Oh God, Jacob! I love him so much, and now I'm going to die._

_I'm going to die, and leave him alone, I wish I could tell…_

Then her sharp claw started to move down my stomach while it was still deep in my flesh. I could only hear two things:

Victoria's hideous cackle, and my painful screams.

In a few short seconds I could smell the blood and the room started to spin as a cloud of unconsciousness overcame me again.

When I had completely blacked out, the only thing I could see was Jacob's face and the love he had for me shone in his eyes. I was going to leave him…I was going to die.

_Jacob, I love you!_

Then nothing……

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. It took me forever to figure out how I wanted it to go because I had so many ideas.**

**Please, please, please, review! I really want to know what you guys think.**

**Again any ideas I'd be happy to hear you out.**

**Oh and I wanted to say to Pkteach, I really enjoy your reviews and comments, and I hope I haven't disappointed you too much with all the back an forth haha.**

**Anyways let me know what you guys think, and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible…I am already writing it and think it is pretty awesome, but I'll leave that up for you guys to decide.**

**XOXO to all my fans**

**ShanLiz**


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Isabella Black Chapter 10**

My eyes fluttered open and there was this dull pain in my stomach. I wasn't sure where I was and realization set in as my blurry vision came into focus. More tears began to slide slowly and silently down my cheeks. I stayed quiet because my throat hurt too much to sob, and I was still tied to the bed and gagged.

I was really cold and when the smell of dried blood traveled up my nose making me nauseous again I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt and remembered why. I found myself wishing she would just kill me and get it over with instead of drawing it out. I couldn't take the pain.

The door suddenly burst open and the flame red haired vampire walked in sending a very cold wind an several flakes of snow traveling behind her. The tears flowed faster and I begged silently for her not to touch me again.

"Oh good, your awake," She hissed evilly and I shuddered. Her voice was like venom coursing through my body and I knew eventually it would reach my heart and kill me. Only when my heart stopped I wouldn't be waking back up. A part of me wished she would bite me and turn me into one of them just so I could set eyes on my beloved Jacob again.

However, I knew that if she did decide to change me Jacob would no longer love me, and if he did it would be forbidden by the other members of the pack. It just wasn't an option. I hadn't even had a chance to talk to Edward and his family since they had been back either. So, even if Victoria changed me I would have nobody to turn to. I might as well die.

I would give anything for Jacob to come bursting through that door, but the last time I made a wish it didn't come true so why bother now?

Victoria came over and kneeled down at my side. "Your precious Edward is going to miss you dearly, but I'm going to make him wish he was dead. If he really loves you like I think he does, he won't want to live…even more so when I tell him how much pain you were in, how you screamed, and how you begged to die."

Her hideous cackle washed over me making the hairs on my arm stand straight up. Did she not know that me and Edward weren't together anymore, that the whole family had left me to suffer in Forks. That was until my personal sun came out and washed all of my cloudiness, and depression away.

I would be forever thankful for Jacob. He had been there when I had needed him and he hadn't asked question or demanded anything. We had both fallen in love with each other even if I was a little slower than him. My heart ached at the fact that I would be leaving him, Charlie, and my mom alone. The rest of the pack had grown fond of me too as I to them. The Cullen's were particularly fond of me as well, and since they were back they would be informed when my body was found or when I never came home.

I knew Alice would freak out the most. I hadn't even had a chance to see her yet. I loved her to death, but there was only one person I wanted to see right now. If I hadn't of lied to the love of my life and gone out on my own when I knew there was a risk I probably wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Now I wasn't going to be able to tell him that I love him anymore. It's a shame it had taken being kidnapped by Victoria to realize that I wanted to be with Jacob forever. I wasn't even going to get a chance to tell him that.

I had forgotten about Victoria for a minute until I saw light glint off something metal in the air. It was a blade, and it was attached to a silver and black handle, which was in Victoria's hand. It was hovering over me. My eyes squeezed tightly shut and I waited for the pain that was sure to come.

I bit my tongue as I felt the sharp blade make several slices in my upper arm causing me to bleed once more. I tried hard not to scream and when the blade made the first cut my mind went blank except for Jacob's face. If I concentrated on him and the love we both felt for each other then the pain wasn't so bad.

Just as I had that thought I heard Victoria's screeching voice in my ear screaming, "This is for James!" I didn't even open my eyes because I didn't want to know what would happen next, but I felt it instead. The small thin blade plunged into the bottom right side of my abdomen.

It was so excruciating that I screamed out loud and started to tremble. "This is for the pain your precious Edward caused me!" I felt her twist the blade while it was still inside of me and I screamed again sobbing through the pain in my throat. I tried to speak but the gag drowned it out.

"What's that?" Victoria asked. Then she untied and removed the gag looking down at me.

I couldn't take it anymore. "P-please! Please just kill me!"

"Why would I want to do that when torturing you is so much sweeter." She laughed that hideous laugh of hers and I wanted to die even more.

"Just _please_!" I screamed at her as she jerked the knife out of the wound side ways and I screamed and cried more. I choked out the words, "Kill me." I cringed when I saw her lick the knife clean. Then she thought for a moment and then answered me.

"Well, I would absolutely _love_ to continue this torture, but I do have to get back," Victoria said and then she raised the knife a few inches above my chest.

**Edward's POV**

The pack and my family had been running for about an hour and a half when we crossed both Bella's and Victoria's scent. I knew the pack recognized the scent too when I heard Jacob's howl and the thoughts he conveyed to the rest of the pack. It was snowing, but none of us were cold on account of the wolves were warmer than normal and we are colder than normal.

Another ten minutes and the scent was so strong, we just had to figure out where the house was located. We all split up and searched frantically. Eventually Sam trotted over to me and all of the werewolves phased back to human form. When we gathered around Sam told us in a quiet voice that there was a valley through the rocks with a cabin at the bottom which was probably where they were at. So we all started fast walking toward the house.

We wanted to sneak up on them and not let Victoria know we were there. All of the sudden we heard someone scream and we started to run. We got to the cabin as another scream came and me and Jacob looked at each other, we knew it was Bella.

We had another five feet or so before we were on the porch and as we snuck up on the porch we heard Bella beg, "Kill me."

Then Victoria's words were washing over us as we proceeded to break down the door, "Well, I would absolutely _love_ to continue this torture, but I do have to get back." The door came open under both mine and Jacobs weight and strength, and we walked in just in time to see Victoria holding a knife above Bella's chest.

**Jacob's POV**

"Oh my God! Bella!" Edward ran past me and in seconds he had tackled Victoria to the ground. I rushed to Bella's side and heard the knife go sliding across the room. "Bella Oh God you're hurt!" I automatically untied her. She was groaning in pain.

I heard Edward yell from his position on the floor holding down a squirming Victoria, "Alice! Get Jasper out of here, Bella is hurt," as the rest of the gang came rushing into the cabin. Alice automatically turned and fled back towards the house with Jasper.

Carlisle came in and rushed over checking Bella's wounds. I was crying and sobbing as I held onto Bella's hand. I never wanted to let her go ever again. In that moment I made a silent prayer to God that I would never leave her side again and I would always protect her no matter what.

When Carlisle touched her she moaned in pain and I cried harder. "Jake," She whispered my name. "Jake, please don't cry, it's not that bad."

"Bella, my love, how can you say that? You are hurt and it's my fault. I should've came over to check on you. I should have been more careful."

"Jake! It is not your fault." She moaned again from the pain.

"We all want to make sure Bella is OK, but I don't know how much longer I can hold this devil off." Edward was speaking and suddenly anger overtook the pain. All my anger for Victoria came crashing down. I got up seething with hatred.

"Rose," I said as calmly as possible and she stepped forward, "Can you and Esme and Carlisle please get Bella back to your house and make sure she is OK?" She nodded and her and Esme walked over to Carlisle. I heard Carlisle speaking.

"Her wounds are serious but the sooner I can treat them the better her outcome. I think she will make it though, but we have to leave now." They picked her up and were out of the room within seconds running back to Forks and to the house.

I turned to Sam next, "Send the youngest and newest wolves home, the rest of you can stay incase we should need your help, but you are to go outside and form a small circled perimeter while me and Edward take the devil's spawn outside." He nodded and then I walked over to Victoria who was trying to claw her way through Edward. The only thing she succeeded in doing was creating some bloodless scratches on his arms and chest.

"I'm going to rip you to pieces!" I spat the words out looking directly into her eyes. "What the hell did you think you were going to accomplish by killing my beloved Bella?" She looked at me confused for a second and then looked at Edward.

Addressing Edward she said, "She left you for the mutt?!" Her laughter rang out in the room.

Then Edward spoke calmly, but I could hear the depth of pain and remorse in his voice for his actions, "She did not leave me, I left her to protect her…from you!! Now I'm going to enjoy helping the _mutt_ with your demise."

"Let's take her outside, I want to see her remains all over the white snow!" I grabbed one of her arms and Edward got up holding onto her other one. We pulled her to the door kicking and screaming.

"I should've killed her when I had the chance, I should have bitten that bitch!"

I smacked Victoria across the face for her comment and she hissed back at me trying to kick me. We dragged her to the center of the circle of vampires and werewolves in front of the house. I let go and Edward grabbed both of her arms holding them behind her back. He knew what I wanted and he knew my intentions. I walked up to Victoria and back handed the hell out of her seeing her head roll from side to side.

She used Edward to hold onto and managed to get one leg up and kicked me across the face scratching me with the heel of her boot. "OK, it's time for you to go to hell." I spat the words in her face.

I nodded at Edward and he kicked her in the back of her knees making her kneel down in the snow. "You know, I don't know what James ever saw in you, you don't deserve love! Everyone here plus more loves Bella, and you will never hurt her again!"

She looked up at me with malice in her eyes, "How does it feel to get the blood suckers left-over's?" She cackled and the sound was enough to make me want to vomit. Anger pulsed through every vein in my body and I snapped. I grabbed her head in both my hands and forced her to look into my eyes.

"I hope you rot in hell, bitch!" Was all I said before I squeezed and ripped her head clean off her shoulders and threw it on the ground.

I didn't want to be there anymore. I had to get out of there, get back to Bella. Looking at Edward I said, "Thank you for everything." He nodded his understanding and I spoke again, "Let's get back to Bella, they can finish her off and dispose of the remains." Edward dismissed Emmett who turned and ran back, then he let the rest of her go and we walked out of the circle.

"Make sure there is nothing left," I told the rest of the pack. They all started to phase and so did I, only me and Edward were heading back to the house.

We finally got there and I hesitated on the front porch as Edward entered the house. I guess he thought I would follow but a couple seconds later he came back out and told me I could come in. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"She's your fiancée Jake. As much as I wish she was mine, I know that you love her like I do and that you would protect her and make her happy just as well. Come in and be by your fiancée's bed while she is recovering." He clapped me on the back and we both walked in the house.

Edward showed me upstairs and into a room that he said was his. Bella was laying on the bed covered with a sheet, and she had bandages on her arm. I was sure there were bandages other places and that she would've needed stitches. She was asleep and I grabbed her hand, I could've sworn her grip tightened slightly in mine.

Tears slid silently down my cheeks and I wanted to hold her and hug her tightly but I knew she was so fragile and delicate right now. Carlisle had said she would be fine, but my heart wouldn't stop breaking until she woke up and told me that I was who she wanted to be with.

I leaned over and kissed both her cheeks and her forehead before leaning back and resting my chin on the bed letting my eyes close. I never let go of her hand. I wasn't asleep, I just concentrated on her steady breathing. I sat there like that for hours.

**Bella's POV**

The last thing I remembered was seeing Jacobs face and then Carlisle was picking me up to take me back to Forks. The pain was too much and I passed out. I started to dream, having the same dream I had that night in the meadow.

I was running down the long hall and I couldn't get to the end. I felt like I was running forever, and I was sweating a panting and then all of the sudden I ran smack into a wall and stumbled backwards falling on my butt. I got up and walked up to the doors, without hesitating I went into the one with the wolf on the front of it.

When I got to the other side of the door is shut automatically. I looked around and noticed I was in a room watching what was going on. I was watching me standing in the center with Alice, Rose, and Emily fluffing the train on my wedding dress.

The image changed and I was walking down the aisle and I saw Edward standing at the end of the aisle with Sam and Jacob. Charlie was walking me down the aisle and he handed me off to Jacob. Then it hit me, we were all friends? Jacob and Edward? Alice and Emily?

That was it I didn't remember anything else but blackness and a dreamless sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I watched from the cracked door for a few minutes as Jacob worried over Bella and kept a vigil at her bedside. I was so jealous right now, but I knew I had no right to be. I had left her, and it killed me everyday, but I owed Jacob with my life for keeping Bella safe and saving her from me and my stupid mistakes.

At this point I was pretty sure Bella wouldn't even choose me, but she needed to get better first. I wasn't giving up though, not until she voices her decision. Either way though I had to come up with an idea of how to get along with Jacob. I would do it though if it meant I would get to be in Bella's life. I had to at least be friends with her.

It would hurt a lot if she didn't pick me, but I'd understand. Eventually I would get over it. No! I would never get over Bella, but I would get over the situation to move on as long as she was happy.

I had to quit thinking about this, I was only making myself more depressed. So, I went downstairs to go find the family in the living room.

**Jacob's POV**

I had been sitting there with her for so long I lost track of time. The all of the sudden she stirred in her sleep. Then I heard her say something. She had just said Edwards name. Oh God, I was so afraid that I was going to lose her. She was dreaming and whatever it had been about had Edward in it. Tears slid silently down my cheeks.

I was about to let go of her hand when suddenly my name came from those angel's lips. I smiled hoping that there was hope for me yet. I let go of her hand and kissed her forehead again and whispered my love for her in her ear. Then I walked silently from the room closing the door behind me.

I went out into the hall and started to walk down the stairs when an overwhelming mix of emotions came over me. I felt fear that Bella wouldn't pick me, or that she might not make it. I felt love for the woman I cared deeply about. I felt anger at the person or monster that harmed her. I felt guilt that I couldn't prevent her pain.

I slid down and sat on the top step of the stairs and my head fell in my hands. I started to sob and cry uncontrollably. I couldn't get myself under control as all of the feelings and emotions flowing through me suddenly started pouring out with my tears.

I had only one thought. _I love you Bella!_

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I hope their aren't too many mistakes I was falling asleep at 3 am falling asleep...sorry.**

**Please, please, please tell me what you think**

**I need reviews!**

**Hope this lives up to expectations!**

**XOXO**

**ShanLiz**


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.

**This chapter is dedicated to Pkteach…hope your happy!**

_**Isabella Black Chapter 11**_

**Bella's POV**

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up there was bright sunlight shining through the curtains. Wait, I've seen those curtains before, I've been in this room before. I tried to move, but someone was holding my hand. Oh, no Edward. Wait, this hand was warm. I slowly turned my head aware of the pain in my temples and neck.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of my hand in Jacob's massive paw and his head laid on the bed. I could hear his snoring now, and I tried to sit up so that I could get a better view of him. I didn't know how I made it out of the cabin, but I was sure it had something to do with vampires and werewolves getting along. I smiled at the thought.

Pain shot through my stomach as I was trying to sit up and I winced and made a groaning sound deep in my chest. Jacob's head shot up and he looked at me with love and worry in his eyes. He smiled, "Bella! Your up, sweetie oh, please don't move you still have some healing to do. Just lie back and it won't hurt."

I did as he said and then I smiled up at him laying my palm against his cheek. "Thank you." I whispered the words but I knew he heard me anyways. His brows drew together in confusion.

"For what?" He asked.

"For saving me." I sighed relaxing into the pillows and felt his grip tighten on me. I turned my head to look over into his eyes and saw all the pain that was there.

"How can you thank me Bella? I didn't come to check on you. I could've stopped you and protected you." Tears were streaming down his cheeks and I reached up to brush one away. He looked away from me at a wall somewhere in the room.

"Jake?" He didn't look at me. "Jake…look at me!" He turned to stare me in the face shocked that I had just yelled at him. "You couldn't have stopped me. I don't even know why I went to the meadow, but I had to have some time by myself to think about everything that was going on. The Cullen's are back and I can't just ignore that no matter how much pain it had caused me for them to leave I still love them."

"You still love Edward don't you…that's why you went to "your meadow"." He noticed the shocked expression on my face and continued, "Yeah, Edward told me. He didn't go into any detail, but he said that it was where you two had gone together."

There was so much sadness in voice and eyes. I felt bad for hurting him, but I had to talk to Edward. There were things that I had to clear up. I cleared my throat and looked up at him hopeful that he would understand.

"Jake? You know I love you right?" I saw him nod sadly and continued, "I umm do you think you could send Edward in, I need to talk to him privately for a second."

Jacob flinched at the mention of Edwards name, "Bella please…"

"No Jake, this has to be done. Everything will work out fine I promise."

"I just don't want to lose you. Bella I can't lose y-"

"Jake, this has to be done, I can't put it off," I said interrupting him. He gave me a sad little smile and nodded. Kissing me on the forehead he turned to walk out the door. At the last minute he turned back and whispered, "I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

I was about say it back, but the way he said it his words stopped me. It was almost as if he didn't think he would see me again. Then he was gone.

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting downstairs with the family while Jacob was upstairs next to Bella. I wanted the situation to be reversed so bad. I had made a decision though, whoever she decided to be with I would not leave her no matter what Jacob's view was.

I wasn't going to pressure Bella to make a decision. I couldn't come right out and tell her to pick one of us because I had to let her do it in her own time. I also knew that she would do it soon, because she knew it wasn't fair to lead us both on.

I wanted to talk to her so bad, but Jacob was up there. It was so hard not to start listening in to their conversation or peek into Jacob's head. I was not doing so as a courtesy to Bella the moment she woke up I stopped listening. I had also informed the rest of my family not to eaves drop either.

I had been so relieved when I had heard her voice after she had woken up. I knew she had been in a lot of pain and was still going to be sore, but I was just glad she had survived. I didn't think Jacob could've taken it if the only way to save her had been to bite her and make her one of us. I didn't want her to have to go through that anyways. I didn't want her to be a monster like me.

I turned suddenly to look at the stairs seeing Jacob step off the bottom stair and hover just outside the living area like he was afraid to come in. "Ah, Jacob. Won't you come and sit?" He came into the room, but I noticed he wasn't sitting. He was hesitating though, almost stalling.

I could tell he had been crying, and I could also tell that he was trying so hard to fight back more tears that were threatening to fall. I knew that if I could cry I would've have cried for Bella too. He looked at me and started to speak, but then stopped.

"What is it Jacob?" I was starting to get a little impatient that he was stalling.

"B-Bella wants to see you." I saw the pain in his eyes as he had trouble saying the sentence. He looked almost hurt that she wanted to see me, but I couldn't fight the swell of happiness that flowed to my no longer beating heart as I got up to go up the stairs.

Pausing and looking at Jacob I said, "Why don't you go in the kitchen with Esme, she will make you something to eat."

"I'm fine." He said looking at the floor.

"Jacob, she will not bite I promise, nor will she poison you." I chuckled at that thought. "You haven't eaten anything in over forty eight hours, and I can hear your stomach grumbling. Plus Esme is am amazing cook." I said the last bit flashing my mother a bright smile and got a loving one in return.

He hesitated again and then sighed in defeat as he voiced his acceptance. "Something to eat would be nice." He smiled over at Esme and she motioned for him to follow her. I watched as they disappeared into the kitchen before heading upstairs to a waiting Bella.

When I got to my room I knocked gently on the door and heard her whisper for me to come in. Opening the door I walked in and my breath caught in my throat. She was still so beautiful. It hurt me so much that I wasn't going to be able to spend eternity with her. I already knew her heart belonged to Jacob.

I just had to make her see that I was still here for her and would always be her friend no matter what. She spoke and her voice flowed all around me like pure honey, "Hi there." She smiled and I felt like my cold iced heart was melting. I had to do this for her, especially because I still loved her.

"Take a seat," She pointed to the chair but I surprised her by sitting on the edge of the bed next to her and taking both of her hands in mine. "Ed-" I cut her off putting two fingers to her lips and had to jerk my hand back at the feelings that shot through my arm and continued to my whole body.

"Bella, let me speak please. I need to tell you this and get it off my chest. You know I love you Bella. I have loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you. Then I screwed up. I told you the worst lie I have ever told anyone. I told you I didn't love you, and I watched you crumble and then walked away. For that I will forever be sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I only wanted to protect you. From me, and from everything else, but all I ended up doing was making it worse for both of us. I practically drove you into the arms of another man, but I am forever indebted to Jacob Black for taking care of you when I failed you."

She went to say something, but I couldn't let her say it yet. Yes, I wanted to get all of this out, but I was kind of stalling at the same time. I knew as soon as she spoke the words it was over for us, and even though I pretty much already knew what she was going to say I felt like I wanted to take some of the burden off of her so I held my hand up stopping her from speaking and continued.

"I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what, and I know that you still love me. I can see it in the way you look at me. Although you may still have feelings for me I know that your feelings for Jacob are probably stronger. He pulled you through the roughest time of your life, when I abandoned you. I can accept that you want to be with Jacob, as long as you understand that I'm not going anywhere again. I will always be here for you if you ever need anything, and I will be the best friend I can be."

She had tears streaming down her face now and I wanted nothing more than to kiss them away. I knew that wasn't acceptable anymore and it hurt so bad that I was losing the love of my life. I also knew that he could give her everything I couldn't. He could give her a family, kids, a normal_ human_ life.

She wiped her face and tried to compose herself before she spoke. "Edward- I- I do love you, and I always will, but your right. A piece of my heart still belongs to you, but the rest belongs to Jake now. If only you had never left…but I understand now why you did it. I have forgiven you and I would like for you to be my friend. I still love you and the rest of your family dearly, but I belong with Jake now. He's asked me to marry him and I've said yes. I just hope friends can be enough for you."

A few more tears had escaped and she had laid her hand over mine. I smiled reassuringly at her, but my heart was breaking. I know I hurt her, but apart of me was hoping she would tell me I'm wrong and want me back. I knew that was only wishful thinking. I had to get out of there, I felt like I couldn't breathe and being a vampire I didn't even need to breathe.

"It's going to take some time to get use to it, but if friends is all we can be, then I'll take it any day over nothing. I'm going to send Jacob up now, I'm guessing from his concerned and scatter thoughts he doesn't know that he's the one you want to be with. You need to talk to him." I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and walked to the door.

"Edward?" I stopped at the door and turned around. "Th-thank you."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "For what?"

"Saving my life." I saw a blush creep up on her cheeks.

Smiling I said, "Any time." Then I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Jacob finishing devouring a plate of spaghetti that Esme had fixed him. He looked up at me, I had been thinking about my conversation with Bella and was smiling when I walked in. This made him frown a little before he took the last bite of his food.

After he swallowed it he looked up at me warily. I could tell by his thoughts that he was thoroughly confused and worried. He finally spoke up, "You were right Edward, Esme is a wonderful cook especially for being a v- I mean for not being able to eat real food."

"I'm glad you liked it," Esme said from standing beside the sink. I smiled over at my mother and she gave me a loving smile. Jacob got up grabbing his plate, fork, and cup and walked to the sink and started to wash them but Esme took it from him and shooed him out of the kitchen.

"So how is she?" He turned to me and all of the sudden his jumbled worried thoughts were all over the place.

"Whoa, can you calm yourself," When he looked at me with a confused expression I tapped my index finger to my temple indicating I can hear what he's thinking. I looked at him thoughtfully as his thoughts calmed and only one rang out.

_I just want to know if she's leaving me?_

Finally I spoke up, "Why don't you go up and talk to her now, she asked for you to come back up there."

Jacob nodded at me and then turned to walk up the stairs, but he hesitated and turned back around to face me. "Just so you know, I don't have a problem with you or your family anymore especially with what you guys did for Bella. I- I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be in Bella's life even if it's just friends." I saw a slight blush come to his cheeks and gave him a little smirk.

I was so glad he couldn't read my thoughts. "I wouldn't have it any other way Jacob, and I hope you would expect the same from me." He nodded and with that he turned and walked nervously up the stairs.

**Jacob's POV**

I headed back up the stairs to see my precious Bella. I was so nervous, a part of me just knew I was going to lose her yet again. I couldn't compete with Edward. Even though I was taller than him by a few inches I still felt small next to him and his glorious vampire beauty and wealth. Oh, and there was the fact that she was probably still hopelessly in love with Edward. Even with the way he hurt her before.

I got to Edward's bedroom and put my hand on the doorknob, but I was so afraid to go in. Ugh. This was stupid, I had to get this over with. I took a deep breath letting it out slowly to try to clear my head and then I twisted the door and walked in shutting it behind me.

As soon as I stepped inside I saw Bella with her head turned away from me looking out the window. Then she whipped her head around in my direction and stared intensely in my eyes, her face lighting up with a bright smile. She was truly happy to see me.

There were traces of dried tears on her beautiful face, and my heart tightened in my chest and I physically hurt at the thought of Bella, my beautiful angel, shedding tears over anything besides happiness. I walked to the bed and went to sit down on the edge, but Bella freaked out.

"NO! Don't sit down yet. I- I mean I need you to do me a favor." She looked down and then peeked up at me. I shot her a confused look and stood back up. A rosy blush crept across her beautiful pale cheeks and she spoke again. "C- can you hand me my bag from over in the corner?"

I walked over to the far corner of the room and grabbed her back pack and brought it to the bed setting it down. She grabbed it up quickly and started rummaging through her stuff. "Bella? Bella what's wrong? What are you looking for?"

She looked up at me shooting me a magnificent smile and then continued to rummage in her bag. She finally found what she was looking for and a bright smile flashed across her face. I was pacing the space where I was standing trying to figure out how to start this conversation. The conversation that would determine the rest of my life. The rest of our lives.

I stopped pacing when I saw the little black velvet box in her hand. My throat went dry, and my heart started to thud erratically. I had forgotten all about the fact that she had brought the engagement ring with her to the meadow. I was even more shocked when she opened it and slid the ring on appropriate finger. Her hand went up in the air and she wiggled her fingers watching the diamond sparkle in the light.

She turned to look at me and giggled when she saw my shocked expression and my jaw was practically on the floor. Then she gave me a sly smile and said, "Don't you think this just looks perfect right here?"

I ran over to the bed and grabbed Bella's ringed hand in my hand and looked her dead in the eyes. "Does this mean what I think it does?" I was trying so hard not to smile.

She put her palm against my warm cheek and smiled at me. That beautiful smile. Her chocolate brown eyes stared intensely into mine. I laid my hand on top of her and we stayed like that for a few minutes before she spoke.

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath and looking into his gorgeous loving eyes I said, "Jacob, I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, I still have feelings for Edward and I still love him." His eyes turned dark and sad. I put pressure with my hand against his cheek making him look at me again. "Although, I still have these feelings, I know I love you a whole lot more. Jake, you were my personal sun when I was engulfed in complete darkness. You pulled me out and into the light. You brightened my world and I fell head over heels in love with you."

I saw a few tears slide down his cheeks and wiped them away with my thumb. "This ring will forever stay on my finger. I want to be your wife, and start a family with you. I want you. I mean, that is if you steal want me." I narrowed my eyes playfully.

He gently sat down on the bed beside me as tears of joy started to slide down my cheeks. I knew his answer, I could see it in the depth of his eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed them away one by one. "Bella." It came out as a hoarse whisper and he had to clear his throat. "Isabella Marie Swan. I will always want you, no matter what." Then his lips crushed mine in a searing passionate kiss and I could feel just how much he loved me.

When we finally pulled away from each other we were both panting heavily. Jacob leaned his forehead against mine and his sweet breath washed over me. "Bella, I love you so much. I can't begin to describe just how much I love you."

"I love you too Jake." I leaned in and kissed him again.

He laid me back on the bed to rest and curled me gently to his warm body. We stayed there a long while like that in silence with me running my fingertips gently up and down his arm. I felt him shudder and smiled. Then a thought came to me.

"Oh, God! Charlie!"

"Relax Bella I called him. I told him we found you, that you had gone hiking in the woods and gotten attacked by a wild animal so we took you to Carlisle's so that he could take care of you. I told him you were fine now and that I would bring you home tomorrow."

I relaxed and then smiled to myself again.

"Now all we have to do is tell him and Billy about the engagement." I chuckled to myself as I felt Jacob tense beside me.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. My computer crashed and I lost all of my story stuff that was saved to my hard drive. **

**Everything's better now! Hopefully you won't have to wait so long anymore.**

**Please Please Pleas Review! If you read this please take a second to review.**

**I also accept anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account you can still review. **

**Thank you XOXO**

**ShanLiz**


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Twilight themes and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Isabella Black Chapter 12**

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining over my face and took a deep cleansing breath, and rubbed my hands over my face. Today is a new day, and I was engaged to the goddess laying next to me. I rolled over scooping Bella in my arms and pulling her to me. I only remembered everything else that had happened and where we were when she whimpered in pain.

"Shh, I'm so sorry Bella I forgot. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's OK Jake, I'm just a little sore," She whispered sleepily against my cheek. Her cool breath washed over my face and I shuddered in the shear pleasure of it. I pulled her to me more gently this time and started to rain kisses all over her face until she smiled and started to wake up slowly.

"Jake," It came out as a groan. "I haven't taken a shower in days and I'm all disgusting and gross."

I rolled my eyes, "So, I don't care. I want to be able to kiss you every minute of everyday."

She sighed, "How about you help me get in the bath and get dressed and then take me downstairs. I know the rest of the Cullen's are probably having a fit over not being able to see me yet, especially Alice." She laughed lightly and threw the comforter off of her trying to get up.

"Bella, sweetheart, let me help you or your going to hurt yourself." I walked around the bed and scooped her up gently in my arms bridal style. I smiled to myself at that thought. I couldn't wait to carry her over the threshold after we were married. I carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the closed toilet while I ran her a warm bath.

I grabbed a bottle of bubble bath from the side of the tub and inhaled. Strawberry…Bella's signature scent. I held the bottle up and looked over at Bella curiously. This was after all Edward's bathroom.

She blushed and then cleared her throat. "It's Alice's, she must have put it in here along with the change of clothes and other girly essentials on the sink."

"Ah. OK."

With the water ran and the tub full I turned to Bella. I could feel my cheeks flush as I contemplated my next question. "Do y- you need m- me to help you get in."

I saw her cheeks blush too and she said, "Umm, I think I can manage it from here." I nodded and turned to walk out of the door but her hand on my arm stopped me. "Can you tell Carlisle that after my bath I'm going to need him to re-bandage me?"

"Yeah, sure." I leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Love you Jake."

I smiled wide, "I love you too my dearest Bella."

Then I walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind me and waited until I heard her get in the tub and make sure she was alright. Then I went downstairs to face the Cullen family. They were sure to be a little disappointed.

**Edward POV**

I heard Jacob coming down the stairs and tensed for I knew there would be some gloating. He didn't say anything yet, and he just stood there hovering behind the couch. The rest of the family was there too and everyone's thoughts were jumbled.

"Carlisle, Bella is taking a bath and she wants you to come up there to re-bandage her when she gets out."

"No problem Jacob."

I was watching him talk with Carlisle and then he turned to me abruptly. "Edward…do you think we could take a walk?"

"Umm sure." I turned to Alice then and said, "If we're not back when Bella is done with her bath please take it easy on her OK?"

Alice crossed her arms and pouted as if what I said was preposterous. Then we headed outside and into the front yard.

We walked in silence for minutes and I couldn't tell what exactly he was thinking or what he wanted because his thoughts were flying a mile a minute and I couldn't make sense of it all. "Jake, you're starting to give me a headache. What's with the scrambled thoughts?"

He looked up at me confused until I tapped my finger to the side of my head. He hesitated again and then he spoke, but it wasn't what I expected him to say. "Edward, I'm sorry. I know you really love Bella too. I just wanted to say that I really hope you will stay in Bella's life. She needs a friend. I also know that your family is the closest thing she has had to a family and I can't and won't ask her to give that up. The pack might not agree with this however and the treaty may stay in place, but I was hoping you would at least grant me permission to come on your land with Bella. I- I-"

He started to stammer and I noticed he was blushing about something. My curiosity got the better of me, "What is it Jacob?" I sighed frustratingly.

He took a deep breath and started to speak but his thoughts finally cleared and I heard it in his mind first. _I was hoping we could put our differences aside and be friends, for Bella's sake._ "I was hoping we could put our differences aside and be friends?" It was a question when he spoke out loud like he knew I was going to disagree with him.

I couldn't help it I had to finish his statement for him, "For Bella's sake of course."

Jake blushed in embarrassment and nodded, "Of course."

"I don't see why we can't act amicably towards each other. You're not too bad of a dog," I laughed at my statement and heard him chuckle next to me.

Then he said, "Your not so bad yourself leech." I laughed out loud and clapped him on his back.

"Just take care of our girl OK? Make sure she has the life she deserves…the one I know I could never have given her."

"You know I love her so much, I love her more than anything and there is nothing I would deny her." Jacob was looking me dead in the eye now, and all I could hear of his thoughts was exactly what he just said out loud.

I smiled for I knew he would do everything is his power to keep Bella safe and happy. He would love her, and she chose him. As much as it hurt that she chose him I knew that we would always be friends for as long as she lived and she would always be happy.

Jacob and I walked around a little bit more outside talking about different things, I think purposefully shying away from the subject of Bella. We had both said what we needed to say and I was happy she would be happy. I was actually OK with Jacob now. I wouldn't exactly call us friends, but we were working out our differences.

Before I knew it we were walking back towards the house talking and laughing. When we got to the stairs Jacob turned to me with a serious look on his face. "What is it Jacob?"

"I just wanted you to know, that even if they don't let you all onto the reservation at first I'm going to push to at least let you on, but even if they don't go for that, I don't care what they say I want all of the Cullen's there for the wedding if it happens to be on the reservation."

I smiled at Jacob's thoughtfulness, "Thanks Jacob, that would mean a lot Bella and to me. I'm sure it will mean a lot to my family too." Then I heard some other thoughts coming from his head as he hesitated on what to say next.

_I wonder if I should just go ahead and ask him. Bella is probably going to kill me, but I really want to put the option out there._

I went suddenly stiff at what it could be that he wanted to ask me. "What is it? Ask me what Jacob?" I tapped my head when he looked at me in confusion, but it was quickly replaced with understanding.

"Well, I'm going to ask Sam's wife Emily if she would like to help Bella plan the wedding, but I also wanted to ask Alice if she wanted to help as well." I chuckled lightly at what he was saying. I knew Bella would threaten his life for bringing Alice in on this, but it was sweet that he thought to include her.

Then he spoke again, "Of course Rose is welcome to help, but I get the feeling she wouldn't want to. Also we will need a home base for the time being until the council decides about the treaty so we they would need to meet here."

"That would be fine Jacob, you know your welcome here."

"Great, Thanks! Now to be there bearer of bad news to Bella," He said and I chuckled. "Oh, and we have to meet with our father's this afternoon and tell them, which by the way can I make a couple of phone calls real quick?"

"Sure, you know the phone's in the kitchen." We walked in the house laughing and smiling and as soon as we came into the room everyone turned to look at us all stunned. We both looked at each other and busted out laughing.

Bella was the first to speak, "Is everything alright?" She was already downstairs and sitting on one side of the couch. Jasper was sitting on the other end with Alice at his feet her legs crossed underneath her. Esme and Carlisle were on sitting close together on one of the love seats, and Rose and Emmett were engrossed in a competitive video game about racing.

I plopped down in the empty chair as I watched Jacob walk behind the couch and kiss Bella on the top of her head, "Everything is find sweetheart, and there is something I want to discuss with you, when we get to your house, I just need to make a couple of phone calls real quick. I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek this time and strolled into the kitchen.

We all watched Rose and Emmett's little competition on the television screen while we waited for Jacob to come back into the room. We knew Bella would be leaving soon, we just hoped she'd come back.

**Jacob's POV**

I hung up the phone having called Charlie and my dad and told them to meet us at Bella's house at one o'clock. That would give us some time to go to town and pick up something for lunch. It was already ten o'clock so I needed to go in there and do what I had to do. I knew Bella was going to kill me for offering to let Alice and Rose help along with Emily on the wedding plans. I also knew that even though she would probably be a little upset, Bella wasn't the type of girl that really cared about things like that. I just didn't want her to have to worry about it.

I figured we would be getting married this coming up summer after Bella's graduation. I still had another year left of high school, but I would be turning eighteen before the wedding anyways and I doubted the Billy would have a problem with it. I had been saving up money since I learned the value of a dollar and only used it when I bought parts for my many automotive projects. I knew she had saved up a healthy chunk of change too and we would be financially stable for a while. We just needed to start looking for a place to live at on the reservation. Maybe…

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when she went off to college. Should we wait to find a place until she returned to Forks? Should I transfer to a high school near where she goes to college. Should we wait to get married? No that wouldn't work for me…for us. I would talk to her about all of this before we talked to everyone else.

I walked back into the room and everyone turned to look at me. "Bella, sweetheart, we might want to get going I called Charlie and Billy and they are expecting us to meet them at the house at one. I thought we could stop and get a couple of Pizza's in town before we headed to your house."

"OK, I guess your right, we should get this over with as soon as possible. She turned to address her second family, "Wish me luck," Then she chuckled lightly. Alice came up to her automatically when I helped her stand up.

"Oh, Bella, please say you'll come back and visit me, visit us. You are still my sister. I'm going to miss you so so so much. Please are you going to come back?" It looked as though she would be crying if it weren't for the fact that I knew vampires couldn't cry.

Bella laughed and addressed her sister, "Yes, Alice I still promise to hang out with you and visit you, you are still my sister too." I could see tears welling up in Bella's eyes as she hugged Alice and then turned to hug Jasper. They didn't really say anything to each other except he told her he'd always be her wiser older brother and gave her a wink.

Then she turned to Emmett who grabbed her up in a humungous bear hug but didn't squeeze hard enough to cause her any pain. For that I was grateful. She laughed and giggled while he place kisses on each of her cheeks. "Em you truly are a big teddy bear of a brother. I love you." Then she snuggled into his chest and hugged him tight.

"Love you too Bells," He said and then put her gently back down on her feet ruffling her hair playfully. She turned warily to Rose and put out her hand to shake it.

Rose surprised us all by gently pulling Bella into a warm hug, despite her cold skin. "I'm glad you are apart of my family. Don't go too far, K?"

The tears kept flowing from Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes as she hugged her sister and nodded in agreement.

Next was Carlisle and Esme. She hugged Esme and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll always be the best mother figure I've ever had!"

"You are very sweet dear. You will always be welcomed in our home dear, and I will always think of you as a daughter. Oh, just make sure you visit OK?"

"I will."

She sniffled and then turned to Carlisle. "Thank you for everything Carlisle. You are a wonderful father, to me and to the rest of your children."

"Thank you Bella, do come back OK?" She nodded and he pulled her in for a long hug. "I love you, you will always be my daughter."

"I love you too Carlisle."

Last but not least, Edward. She glanced back at me and I nodded for her to proceed and then she warily walked up to Edward. He didn't hesitate to pull her in for a hug and kiss her on her cheek. I stayed patiently where I was and let her say goodbye. He mumbled something into her ear but I figured it was just a goodbye so I decided to let it go.

**Bella's POV**

I hesitantly walked up to Edward to say my goodbye's. I knew I wouldn't be back for a while, but I knew this wouldn't be the last time I was here. I could never leave my second family fully. I loved them too much. I didn't quite know what to expect from Edward. I didn't expect him to give me such a loving goodbye like the rest of the family, but then he pulled me towards him in a tight hug.

He kissed me on the cheek and whispered something in my ear so low I knew the only ones that could hear it would be the other vampires in the room. "I love you and you will never be a sister to me and always more than a friend. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Edward."

I turned to everyone and waved and then Jacob came up to me and grabbed my hand to lead me out the door. He turned then to everyone to say, "Thank you all for everything. Especially for helping to save Bella. You truly are good people." Everyone said bye to us and we stepped out into the cold morning air.

"Time to get this over with," Jacob said kissing my head. He settled me into the passenger seat of his little Rabbit and went around to get in on the driver's side. Then we were heading to town to grab a couple of pizza's.

By the time we got home is was about fifteen minutes until one. Charlie and Billy would be hear soon. I busied myself by getting plates and cups out for everyone and setting the table. Jake was being awfully quiet and I put it down to nerves. "Hey Jake, sweetie?" I walked up to him putting my arms around his waist and leaned up on my tip toes to brush a soft kiss across his lips. "Nervous?" I asked him with a slight twitch to my lips.

He looked at me long and hard for a few moments and then smiled my favorite lopsided smile and answered, "Terrified!" He finally pushed away from the counter and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He kissed me on top of my head and sighed then spoke, "Bella, we need to talk, preferably before we talk to the fathers."

I suddenly froze. Oh, God! Was he having second thoughts? I couldn't tell what was going through his head. What I wouldn't give for Edwards talent to read peoples minds right now. Jacob must've seen the shock and worry on my face and understood because he suddenly pulled me tighter and kissed me. This kiss was so full of passion I could feel all of his love for me as our lips danced together in the dance of love. When he pulled away we were both breathing heavy and he put his forehead against mine.

"Bella, don't you ever think for one second that I would willingly give you up. I love you baby and I WILL marry you no matter what happens through lunch. You WILL always have me, do you understand?" I nodded slowly with tears of happiness welling up in my chocolate brown eyes.

"T-then what is it?"

Jacob sighed and then began, "I just though we needed to come up with a game plan to tell our fathers. I mean we know we are getting married and I assume that the summer after you graduate is fine with you. There is just one thing. You know I'm one year behind you, which means when you graduate I still have one year of high school left."

I interrupted him for a second, "Jake I wanted to show you something." I went upstairs real quick and grabbed an opened envelope out of the drawer in my desk and came back downstairs. "I made a decision while I was laying in the bathtub this morning. I knew this was here but…" I watched him open the letter I had previously opened and read it. Then I saw realization dawn across his face.

"Bella-" He looked at me and smiled. God, I loved that smile!

I smiled back and started telling him what I thought about. "I know it's going to be a little bit of a drive but I will only take classes two days a week and probably get a part time job." I looked down at the acceptance letter for Seattle University in his hand and continued. "I figured we could get a place on the reservation for the two of us for now and you can finish high school, and then go to Seattle University with me. Billy said that's where you wanted to go anyways that's why I applied."

I came up to Jacob and put my arm around him as his smile got even wider. "You had all this figured out huh?" He smirked down at me and then gave me a playful kiss on my nose. "Well I know they have a good mechanics program but what are _you_ going to study." He chuckled lightly as if to imply that I hadn't thought about that.

I smiled wider at him, "I'm going to study English and maybe get my degree in teaching. I might even take some cooking classes or something for a hobby." I loved that idea so much. My life was so happy right now. Then my smile fell as I heard the door to the cruiser close and realized Charlie and Billy were here.

**Charlie's POV**

I just pulled up to the house and had to park behind Bella's truck but beside Jacob's Rabbit. I got out of the cruiser and went around to set up Billy's wheelchair and help him into it. Eventually we were coming through the door of the house. It was really quiet, and we headed to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen with Billy on my heels and saw Bella there with a frown on her face.

That wasn't a good sign. Jacob had contacted me earlier at work to say they would be here and wanted us to meet them because they needed to talk to us. I realized by looking at Bella that I hadn't seen her in so long and she had been hurt. Dr. Cullen had assured me she was fine, but I went up to her and pulled her in for a tight hug anyways.

"Dad- Can't- Breathe-." I chuckled lightly and pulled away.

"Is everything OK in here Bella?" I looked between the two of them to make sure they weren't in any kind of argument. Last I checked they were together. They were such a cute couple I'd hate to see them break up. I watched Bella nod at me before I asked her, "How are you feeling, you know from the accident?"

"Fine, dad. I'm fine, just a little bit sore." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead and earned a smile from her.

"Well, Jake," I said turning to him, "You said you and Bella needed to talk to us. Let me take off my coat and we can eat before the pizza get's too cold." I went and hung up my coat in the hall closet and came back to sit down at the table. Jacob and Bella were already sitting there together and Billy was pushed up to his spot. I took the only other seat available next to Billy but across from the kids and we all dug into the food.

After I had finished my first slice of pizza and took a healthy bite from a second I wiped my face with a napkin and then looked over from Bella to Jacob and back again. Neither one of them at really eaten much of their first slices and their hands were entwined and sitting on the table. They both looked nervous and sweating bullets.

Oh my God! It just hit me. The news they wanted to tell us…how could I have been so stupid to let them share a hotel room for a weekend. I tried to calm myself down, I was just overreacting. Yeah, that had to be it. I glanced over to see Billy fidgeting in the silence and decided to just get to the bottom of it.

I cleared my throat and suddenly felt three pairs of eyes on me. "Umm, this news you wanted to tell us…?"

Jacob followed me by clearing his throat. He looked at Bella who nodded in encouragement and smiled at him. Then I saw their entwined hands tighten and he took a deep breath. "Charlie, I just want you to know that I love Bella with everything that I am. I would never do anything to hurt her, and I will always be there for her." They both looked at each other and took a deep breath.

Suddenly I saw something glint in the light and my focus was again drawn to their tightly entwined hands. There was a ring on her hand, and it was on a certain finger. My eyes widened in realization, but I wasn't the one who spoke first.

I heard Billy say beside me a little stunned, "You're engaged!"

They both smiled and I let out a sigh of relief at what I had originally thought their announcement was, "Oh, thank God!" They both looked at me in confusion and all I could say was, "I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant." I looked towards Bella and shock hit her face quick. I was still a little stunned and then it hit me. I looked at Billy and knew we were both thinking the same thing. We turned towards both of the kids.

At the same time we both said, "Absolutely NOT!"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I will have more time to write but I wanted to re-read all three Twilight books again before Breaking dawn came out. Hope everyone is liking it so far.**

**Just a little heads up. There will be a sequel for this story and I will be working on another idea as well. Thank you for all your kind reviews. Keep them coming please! Also the sequel will have a huge plot twist…I just hope you all don't get mad at me(laughs maniacally.) BTW I finished this chapter and reviewed it and the clock says 4:09 am…so please don't hold any grammatical errors against me. Thank you!**

**ShanLiz**

**P.S. I am on 32 Alerts lists so If you read could you take a minute to review even if its anonymous or if it's just that you liked it or hated it. I would really appreciate it. Thanks! XOXo**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or it's characters, dang!

**Isabella Black Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

Charlie's and Billy's simultaneous outburst was still ringing in my ears. I looked over to Jacob worried and saw the shock on his face. He shook his head as if to clear the fog from it. Charlie spoke up just then.

"Bella, you guys can't be serious. You still have another semester of high school and Jake still has a year and a half." I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes at my fathers outburst and rejection of the idea of Jacob and I getting married.

I was about to address my father when Jacob interrupted me thankfully. "Charlie, sir, we have thought about all of this." He looked over at me and smiled squeezing my hand reassuringly again. "We won't get married until after Bella graduates, probably a ceremony on a beach on the reservation." He looked over at me for my approval and I nodded and smiled. I loved that idea so much.

"What about your schooling, and college for Bella, and a place to stay?" I heard Billy voicing his own concerns and thought I should step in.

"Well Billy, I applied to Seattle University right after you told me that's where Jake wanted to go." I smiled at the use of my fiancées name. Fiancée…wow! "I got accepted."

"Oh, Bells, honey, that's great," I heard Charlie congratulate me on my acceptance letter.

"Thank you Ch- Dad. I also got a full scholarship from the school because of my grades in English." I saw a relief in his eyes when I told him this. Charlie always worried about the financial aspect of me going to college.

"That still doesn't explain the other issues," Billy broke into to our little moment and brought me back to what I was saying.

"Yes, of course. We were thinking we would get a place on the reservation. Jake and I have saved up quite a bit over the years, and that way while I'm commuting to the college Jake can still finish up high school where he is now. We could both get some sort of part time job."

Charlie spoke up again, "Bells, I just don't think this is such a good idea. I mean you two are still so young."

I went to rebut his argument but Jacob stepped in. "Charlie, I know this is a little sudden, but I am one hundred percent certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with Bella. She is the most magnificent woman there is on the face of this Earth, you should know that. I love Bella with everything that I am and I would do anything for her. She will never want or need for anything, I promise to take care of her. She is my soul mate and we will get married whether we have your blessings or not." I saw him turned to look at Billy too.

"But, this will be a much more pleasant experience for all of us if you could just understand our side of things. I want this to be special for Bella, she deserves everything. I don't want her to be hurt, please." I heard the hurt in Jacob's voice on that last sentence and saw both Billy and Charlie visibly flinch.

I spoke up, "Charlie I know you think this is going to end up like you and Renee, but we aren't you and Renee. You have to trust us and let us be happy."

"Well, I'm not saying this is a good idea, but surely we can do our best to accept this. For your sakes. If you guys are that sure that you can make this work I don't see why we can't be happy for you." Billy nodded in agreement to Charlie's words and I was up in an instant.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I went over and threw my arms around Charlie and hugged him tight before moving to Billy to do the same. Jacob followed behind me shaking both of the men's hands.

When he came up to Charlie, he surprised us all, by pulling Jacob into a hug. He whispered something into Jacob's ear and Jacob looked at him and nodded. I stood there and watched the interaction between my father and my fiancée and made a mental not to ask Jacob about it later.

I started grabbing up the dirty dishes and discarded pizza boxes to clean up from lunch. Jacob came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed me in the little hollow behind my ear. He knew that spot always got to me and I shivered in delight at the pleasure that ran down my spine.

Automatically he moved to my side and started taking the dishes and drying them as I finished washing them. I could vaguely make out a mumbled conversation from behind us, but I was too wrapped up in the domesticated little picture of me and Jacob doing something as mundane as the dishes.

I smiled at that thought and couldn't wait for us to be living together. I still couldn't believe that my best friend, who pulled me through my darkest hours, and I were engaged. I hadn't noticed I had started humming a tune until Jacob turned me in his arms to face him and raised a quizzical brow.

"Your Lullaby?" He asked me, and I realized that I had been humming the lullaby that Edward had wrote for me and had often sang to me in times of stress or to get me to sleep. Worry suddenly etched it's way onto my face because I didn't want to ruin what I had going with Jacob. However, his face relaxed and he gave me his lopsided smile that I found so irresistible.

"It's OK Bella, my sweetheart, it's all in the past and doesn't bother me," He whispered in my ear and then pulled back to look in my eyes. I knew I was giving him a questioning look because he replied with, "I've got the girl." He gave me a smug little smile and then he leaned down again and kissed me lightly on the lips, but before it could go any further I heard Billy clear his throat. I had forgotten the father's were still in the room.

I turned suddenly and looked at Billy who had a curious expression on his face.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella and I had just turned to Billy and I knew by the expression on his face that there was something he wanted to ask us. "Jacob I received a rather large box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper today and wondered if either of you knew anything about it."

I decided to play dumb and sent him a smirk saying, "Why father, whatever are you talking about?" I was trying so hard not to break out in a smile, but then I heard Bella clap her hands together excitedly and turned to see her bouncing up and down with a huge grin on her face. She kind of reminded me of that pixie-like Cullen, Alice. I couldn't help but laugh at her and pull her into my side wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Bella?" I heard Billy question and turned back to him. "It says on the package that I'm not allowed to open it until Christmas, which is two days away." Bella only smiled wider when he told her this.

"Merry Christmas Billy," Bella chimed. "But like it says you can't open it until Christmas and no we won't tell you what it is." Bella scolded my father like he was a little kid, but the only thing he did was break out into a grin of his own, and then wheeled over to be in between us pulling Bella down to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sure I'll love it no matter what it is, but you really shouldn't have."

"Oh, it's nothing Billy. It's just something you deserve and it's my way of making your life easier and showing my appreciation for creating the most amazing man in the world." I smiled widely placing a kiss on her cheek when she said that, and tightened my hold on her.

"Well I hate to break up this whole sentimental moment, but Billy we need to be getting to your place before the game starts and the rest of the guys show up."

I heard Bella ask, "Are you going to come home tonight Dad?"

"Umm actually Bells, I think I'm going to stay at Billy's tonight because the game will end late, but Jake can stay here with you. I'll be sleeping in his bed probably anyways, because Billy let's face it, that couch of yours is not very comfortable." Bella's eyes lit up at the prospect of us spending the night together but then Charlie broke through both of our thoughts again, "Of course Jake will sleep on the couch here. Just because your engaged doesn't give you the go ahead to cut totally loose."

"Ch- Dad, you know me better than that." She went to give him a kiss and say goodbye and then when they left we finished cleaning up the kitchen.

I was thinking of what we could do tonight and then an idea hit me. I put my arm tightly around my Bella, my world, and inhaled her luscious signature strawberry scent. I never much liked to eat strawberries growing up, but I swear I felt like I could taste every inch of her over and over again just because she smelt so heavenly and inviting. I heard her soft giggle when my nose tickled the bare skin at the crook of her neck and it brought me back to what I wanted to ask her.

"Bella my love. How would you like to go to town and get a bunch of movies to watch tonight? We can make a cozy little pallet on the floor in front of the T.V. and have take out Chinese for dinner. We can even eat straight from the cartons so we don't have to clean up too much." I watched as her eyes lit up at the prospect of being curled up cozily with me watching movies.

"Sure Jake that sounds great! We can go now if you want, there's not much to do otherwise. How about we head into Port Angeles, I know the best Chinese place to get food from, but we can do that last. You know what?" I shook my head and she continued her eyes glistening with delight at whatever she just thought of. "I haven't had a chance to see Port Angeles since they decorated for Christmas, we could walk around and go into some shops while we are there, I kind of sort of need to pick up a few more Christmas gifts anyways now that my second family is back." I saw her blush and nodded in agreement.

Eventually we were parking in an empty space next to some shop in Port Angeles. It hadn't taken long for us to get ready to leave and now we were here. I got out of my little Rabbit and went around to open Bella's door and pull her out and into my arms. I brushed my lips across the bottom of her jaw lightly and even thought I knew it wasn't the cold she shivered from it was still quite a bit chilly. So, I reached back into the car bringing out a coat a wrapping her snuggly in it zipping it up.

I noticed she was about to protest, but I lifted a finger and pressed it gently to her lips stopping her. "Bella, I can't have you freezing or getting sick." She just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance but I just laughed at her and kissed her on the tip of her nose. Then I grabbed her hand asking her where she wanted to go first and then we were off.

**Bella's POV**

I have never been much for shopping, but when I didn't have Alice with me trying to play Bella Barbie and I actually had a goal in mind it was kind of enjoyable. We had been shopping for two and a half hours now and we were standing in line at the Chinese restaurant getting ready to grab some food to take back to the house. I manage to find a gift for every member of the Cullen family, but Edward proved to be the hardest to buy for. It was especially hard because I had to find a friend appropriate gift and everything I thought he would like was something a girlfriend might give. We had also picked out quite a few movies and loaded up on some snacks for after dinner. I told Jacob that we couldn't watch a movie without snacks. He just shook his head and let me get what I thought we needed.

We had just moved up in the line but apparently everyone wanted Chinese food tonight so we were still quite a ways back. Good thing I thought to take Jacob's phone and pre-order the food. It was sure to be done by the time we got to the register. Jacob had me in his arms kissing me and I was giggling as I leaned back into him with is arms around me.

I was thinking about the past few hours. It was dark now and Port Angeles was so beautiful during the Christmas season. There were lights strung from everywhere and all the stores were decorated. The whole place was bright and cheery and made my heart swell with the Christmas spirit. That was until something bumped me making me fall into Jacob, which I don't think he minded except that he also bumped into someone. This big burly man turned around and it was so funny to see Jacob, the werewolf, cowering. My laughing was interrupted though when I hear my name.

"Bella? Bella Swan!" It was a painful screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard and I knew instantly who that awful nasal voice belonged to. I turned around to see Jessica smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. It was a fake happy greeting with a tinge of malice behind it. I knew she had always been jealous of me being with Edward and I also knew that she got nothing but pleasure at the fact that I was miserable after he "left me".

I put on the cheeriest face I could muster and said, "Hi Jess, how are you? How is your Christmas vacation going?"

"Oh, it's going great, I'm not looking forward to going back to school though. Mike and I were just picking up some dinner, we're going to have a romantic candle light dinner at my house. He's so sweet like that." She was swooning and trying to rub it in, but I just tensed as I noticed Mike beside her. That kid got on my nerves!

"Hey Bells, how you been?"

"Fine," I mumbled. Then Jacob, my savior, decided to make his presence known.

"Bella, sweetheart aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" I rolled my eyes at him and I knew he'd seen it, but he just gave me that famous lopsided grin of his and kissed the back of my hand that he was now holding.

To my horror Jessica let go of Mike's hand and started to swoon over Jacob. The nerve of her! I sighed before saying as cheerily as my voice would allow, "Jake this is Jessica Stanley and her boyfriend Mike Newton," I saw her frown at the word boyfriend when I referred to Mike and figured she was just trying to make me jealous with that whole romantic dinner bit.

So I decided to fight fire with fire and dole out a little jealousy of my own as I finished the introductions. "Jessica, Mike, this is Jacob Black my_ fiancée_. You've actually met briefly when we went down to First Beach before. Jacob lives on the Reservation, his dad is a friend of the family." I knew I was rambling, but I didn't miss the flash of hatred and jealousy across Jessica's face. I smiled in triumph. Jake kissed my hand again and pulled me tighter and I noticed Mikes gaze roaming over my body as he attempted to pull Jessica closer to him as well.

I knew Jacob noticed Mikes roving eyes when I heard a low growl and thankfully just then it was our turn in line. We quickly grabbed our food, paid for it, and left without another word to the most annoying couple ever. When we walked out into the cold evening air Jacob turned to me and said, "Thanks, I almost had to pummel that Mike guy. I couldn't stand to watch his eyes on you like that, I can only imagine what he was thinking about." That reminded me about something.

I smiled up at him before reaching up on my tip toes to kiss him on the nose and then said, "At least you don't have Edward's gift and have the pleasure of going to school with us. I can't tell you how many times I caught him growling at Mike's thoughts and had to stop him from doing something stupid." Jacob just shook his head and kissed me on the cheek before walking me back to the car to go home.

When we pulled up to the house Jacob brought everything inside trying to be Mr. Macho and earned himself and eye roll from me. I put everything away and grabbed the bag with our dinner walking into the living room and setting it on the couch. "Jake, can you grab a couple of sodas I'm going to get some stuff upstairs?"

"Yeah sure Bells."

I came down carrying an arm full of pillows and blankets but of course clumsy Bella had to show up. I couldn't see and lost my footing on the bottom step which sent everything flying and me falling to the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the impact. I heard a loud scream and realized it had come from me, but before my face could connect with the hard wood of the floor two toned and strong arms wrapped themselves around me and I managed to find myself in Jacob's arms.

He just chuckled and said, "My silly, clumsy, Bella. I love you." He righted me on my feet and I kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you too, Jake. I guess that's what happens when I fall for you." I heard him chuckle at my joke as he had started to gather pillows and blanket and stack the in a comfy pallet on the floor between the couch and the T.V.

I grabbed the bag of DVD's and walked over the T.V. "So what do you want to watch first?" I asked as I opened the bag.

"Whatever you want my darling. As long as I can sit here with you." I thought about it for a moment and then put in one of my all time favorite movies, The Notebook, and hit the play button.

I gathered up the food and sat down on the pallet Indian style and started removing cartons and breaking out chop sticks. Jacob walked over and handed me two cold sodas while he plopped down next to me.

We sat there in silence passing food back and forth and eating while we watched the movie.

**Jacob's POV**

After we had eaten I cleaned up storing the left over's in the fridge and putting the trash in the can in the kitchen. I washed my hands and then went back to watch the movie with Bella and she automatically curled into me. I could so get use to this. I am use to this. I kissed the top of her head and heard her contented sigh as we sat there watching the movie.

We sat like that for what felt like forever, but soon it was over and it didn't feel nearly as long as I wanted it to be. I was paying more attention to the beautiful princess sitting next to me, my princess. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, but I noticed when the credits started to roll because I heard a soft sniffle come from my beloved Bella.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I leaned away from her so I could search her face. All I could see is a small smile playing on her lips and a few unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"It's nothing Jake. That movie, it just…get's to me I guess. So, what would you like to watch next?"

"Bella, I already told you…it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." She smiled and all of the distress over the previous film had vanished. God I loved that smile!

"OK, well since I made you sit through a sappy romance let's watch something with a little more action for you."

I sighed. "It's up to you Bella, what did you have in mind?"

She got this glint in her eyes, "Die Hard, it's a classic!" I rolled my eyes at her and agreed to set up the next movie so she could go get some snacks.

The movie started and Bella came through with a rather large tray. She put it down in front of us and I was amazed by what was on it. There was a big bowl of butter popcorn, and small bowl of peanut M&Ms, a big bowl of Nacho Cheese Doritos, red licorice, and a box of snow caps which I told her were my favorite so she bought it.

I noticed there was another small bowl with some kind of white goop in it and turned to ask Bella what it was. "Umm, Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is that?" I pointed to the bowl and she just gave me this mischievous grin.

Then she surprised me by the mock disbelief in her voice as she said, "Why it's vanilla icing what else?" I heard her giggle and knew my eyebrows had drawn together in a questioning gaze.

She turned toward me as her smile got wider, "OK, this is what you do. You take a Dorito, then you dip it in the vanilla icing. Then you pop it into your mouth and eat it." She did it as she was walking me through it.

"Eww that's got to be the grossest thing I have every heard of." I wrinkled my nose at what she did. Then she gave a shocked look as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, come on, just try it. Come over to the dark side Jake," She said before kissing my nose. I looked at her for a long moment then reached out into the Dorito bowl. I hesitated over the icing bowl and then decided that I was determined to do this even if it killed me. It's just icing. This was ridiculous, but before I could snap out of my thoughts and eat the damn chip Bella took it from me and popped it into her mouth eating it.

"Hey! I was going to eat that," I said. I got closer to her and started tickling her sides. She squirmed in my arms and I just enjoyed to feeling of this moment. I laughed with her and then somehow I was leaning with my back against the couch with Bella straddling my lap.

We both stopped laughing at once and her eyes smoldered into mine. God, she was beautiful! My hands found my way to her hair which was in a not on top of her head. I let it loose and rand my fingers through it massaging her scalp with my fingertips. Her head slowly went back and she moaned, her lips parting slightly.

My hands automatically tangled into her soft velvet brown hair and I brought her lips crashing down on mine. Her arms were around my neck instantly and her fingers threaded through my long hair. I could feel her pushing my head closer, tighter to her and I eagerly complied. Our lips hungrily tasted each other and the next thing I knew she was unbuttoning my shirt.

I was so dazed I wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew I didn't want her to stop. She finished with the buttons on my shirt without fumbling and moved the cloth to expose my bare chest. Our lips finally left each others to catch our breath.

When her eyes finally left mine I heard her inhale a sharp breath and noticed she was eyeing my exposed chest. I felt her cool breath wash across my naked flesh and little goose bumps of pleasure coated every inch of my skin. Just then she had completely removed my shirt from my shoulder and I felt her hands on my hot skin.

I jumped when I felt her velvety soft hair brush across me. She blushed and it reminded me of how innocent she really was. "Bella," I breathed. "Do you really want to do this?" I asked looking deep into her eyes for a sign of whether or not I should proceed, after all she started this.

She hesitated for too long and that was all I need to bring myself back to reality. What was I thinking, I couldn't take her virtue right here. We had both said we wanted to wait until we were married. I gently pulled her off of me and set her beside me.

"I'm sorry Bella, my love, I just got a little carried away. You don't know what you do to me." I saw her blush.

Then to my surprise she mumbled, "I could say the same about you." Wow, I couldn't imagine me having any where close to the same affect on her as she did on me. I nearly died just then pulling her off of me. I decided to lighten the mood so I grabbed a Dorito and dipped it into the icing.

"Mmmm. Hey that isn't too bad, that's actually kind of yummy." I poked her playfully in the side and then we both busted out laughing.

After we were done watching Die Hard and eating the most unhealthy stuff we got up to stretch and clean up. Then even though it was late we put on another sappy movie, not sure what it was, and curled up under the blankets. "Goodnight Jake."

"Night Bells." I kissed her on the cheek and held her tighter.

Bella was asleep in my arms before the previews were even over. All I could do was curl her closer into me and gently stroke her arms so I didn't wake her. She mumbled some incoherent things, and I kissed her hair breathing in her wonderfully delectable fragrance.

Then, I fell asleep with the most beautiful angel in my arms.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning expecting to be in Jacob's arms, but unfortunately for me he wasn't there. In fact he was nowhere to be found. I was more than a little disappointed. Then I saw a note with my name written on the front of it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch you wake up._

_Charlie will be home soon,_

_And I didn't think you wanted him to see us sleeping together. _

_I miss you already,_

_But I won't see you until tomorrow, Christmas._

_Happy Christmas Eve_

_See you soon._

_Love Always,_

_Jake_

I smiled at his note and then decided to get up to clean up before Charlie got home. We were going to spend Christmas Eve together and have our Christmas early because he knew I was going over to the Black's house for a second Christmas.

Little did he know, I was going to have a third Christmas as well.

At The Cullen's!

**Author's Note: It's 4:40 am and I am finally done with this chapter, so I am going to post it and say nothing more than…**

**Please, please, please read and review!**

**I will love you forever and ever and ever.**

**As always Pkteach your review made me smile.**

**Thank you to all my fans and hope you like this chapter.**

**Also sorry about any mistakes it's late…or early lol.**

**ShanLiz**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

**I just wanted to clear up a question that one of my reviewers had.**

**Yes, there will be a sequel.**

**There will be either 20 or as close to 20 chapters as I can get to Isabella Black**

**Then I will be posting up the sequel.**

**There is still a little ways to go,**

**But please if you have any ideas that you want to share feel free.**

**Also, a lot of you might hate me in my sequel,**

**But I hope you give it a chance a read it anyways.**

**We will see, **

**Thanks to all my fans and reviewers.**

**XOXO**

**ShanLiz**

**p.s. I know I've already posted this Author's note but I wanted to tell you all that I finally got my hands on Breaking Dawn and I am taking a Hiatus from both of my stories to read it. Also I'm interested in what your take on Breaking Dawn is feel free to send me a review telling me your point of view of the book. The good...the bad...and the ugly!**


End file.
